


If I Could Write A Perfect Story

by niallmightyygirl



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Cheating, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallmightyygirl/pseuds/niallmightyygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'You and me got a whole lotta history,<br/>So dont let it go,<br/>We can make some more.'</p><p>tumblr au's and blurbs based on 1D songs.<br/>Enjoyy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What Makes You Beautiful (Narry)

_**'I don't know why you're being shy and turn away when I look into your eyes'** _

  
Niall has been tossing in his bed all night. After his girlfriend Holly left that evening, Harry teased him about her all night. Niall's dad, when he saw them bantering, said Niall had never been so red in his life. Why did his dad have to encourage Harry? He's Niall's dad! He's supposed to tell people to STOP teasing him, not laugh about it!  
  
Niall huffed. Harry is out on the sofa in the family room right now. Probably sleeping. Probably dreaming about teasing Niall. He is. Niall knows he is. Niall tossed some more. He wants to get up and just go take a peek at Harry. Its not weird. Its not weird to check on your friend and make sure he's okay. If someone was to break in, Harry would be the first person to get hurt. Niall is just...gonna make sure he's safe. Yeah. If he gets caught, he'll say that. Yeah.  
  
Niall got out of his bed and quietly stepped downstairs. His da's room door was closed so he doesn't have to worry about being seen by him. He made it downstairs and rounded the corner to the family room. He stopped in the archway. He cant exactly see Harry because the couch he's on is facing away from the door. Two of Niall's cousins are sprawled out on the floor. His heart races. He didn't forget that they were there but are they really sleeping? It was only 10 when they decided to call it a night. Niall took a step into the family room. He looked at his cousins. Their eyes were closed. He hopes they're fast asleep by now. Niall inched his way closer to the sofa. He could see Harry's hair peeking out from under the blanket. Harry had his face and body covered. He knows its not cold because his cousins don't even have blankets. Maybe this is how Harry sleeps. He stared down at him. Niall could see Harry's body rising and falling slowly. He's asleep. Good. Niall doesn't know why but he reached down and ran his fingers through Harry's curls. His hair feels amazing. So soft and fluffy. Niall smiled. Niall bent down on his knees in front of Harry, still playing with his curls. He's surprised Harry hasn't waken from someone touching him. Guess he's a heavy sleeper too. Niall doesn't have very many friends but the ones he does have...they're not... They don't make him feel the way Harry does. From the moment Niall met Harry, its been nothing but laughs, hugs and sweet nothings. All from Harry. Niall would just blush massively. No one's ever actually attempted to be friends with him first. Harry was very straightforward. The second day they saw each other, all they knew was each other's first names but that didn't stop Harry from wrapping his fingers in Niall's. It was a bit weird at first but Niall squeezed his hand back. He doesn't know why. He didn't even know Harry. He should have pulled his hand away. For all Niall knew, Harry was a complete weirdo. But...when Harry took Niall's hand, Niall felt...exuberant. His stomach filled with butterflies and his heart raced so fast. Niall didn't know what was going on. He thought he had gotten sick all of a sudden. He had just eaten two plates of chicken. Honestly, it didn't taste very good. The more time they spent together at the X Factor house, the more those feelings became stronger. He didn't talk to anyone about them. Everyone seemed nice enough but still, Niall didn't really know them. He called his dad one night and told him. His dad laughed and said,  
  
_"He's special sonny."_  
  
What was that even supposed to mean? His dad told him to invite him back home. He wanted to meet him, see whose got Niall feeling all giddy. So Niall did. He didn't even get to finish his sentence before Harry immediately replied with a yes and the biggest grin that could rival the Cheshire Cat. Its only been three nights since they've been home and they've not left each others sides.  
  
_"He's special."_  
  
Those words kept replaying in Niall's head. Niall hasn't quite figured out what these feelings mean yet but right now he's just glad to have Harry so close.  
  
"Harry... You're a special boy." Niall whispered, smiling softly.  
  
He covered his mouth. He didn't mean to say that out loud. Harry shifted a bit. Niall shot up and started to run out the room. In an instant he found himself on the floor again. All of a sudden there was a baby crying. Niall turned. The tv was on. He looked down and saw he tripped over the remote. He picked it up and shut off the tv. His cousins hadn't moved and it seemed Harry didn't either. Niall took a deep breath.  
  
"Niall?"  
Harry's voice caused Niall to still. His heart raced and the butterflies flew around.  
"Niall?" Harry said again.  
Niall could hear Harry moving but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the floor.  
"Hey, are you okay?" Harry asked.  
His voice... Its sounds so much deeper than it does during the days. It tickled Niall's ears. He didn't know he was holding in a breath until he saw Harry's bare feet in front of him. Niall looked up. Harry was rubbing his eyes with one hand and stretching the other.  
"What time is it Niall?" Harry yawned.  
"I-its..." He sputtered. He looked to the clock on the wall. "Its uh...3:27."  
"In the afternoon?" Harry asked, looking around.  
Niall chuckled. "No, in the morning."  
"Oh."  
Harry got down on the floor in front of Niall. He crossed his legs.  
"What are you doing up at this hour?" Harry asked.  
"I uh..." Niall thanked that it was dark otherwise Harry would see the blush forming on his cheeks. "Just getting something to drink."  
"Oh." Harry yawned again. "What did you get to drink?"  
  
Niall liked and also disliked a little that Harry always wanted to know every little thing Niall did. Sometimes it was cute but other times Niall is just, "What the hell?" Niall went to the bathroom once for ten minutes and when he came out Harry asked him what he had been doing. Niall told him and Harry asked what color his poo was. Niall stared at him, wide eyes and mouth agape. He didn't know what to say. Harry tried to explain himself saying that if a poo isn't brown, Niall could be sick and need to go to the emergency room. Niall looked to his dad. His dad just smiled and shrugged.  
  
_"I'm fine Harry." Niall had said._  
_Harry started to say something else but Niall shoved a candy into his mouth._  
  
Niall shook his head. "Just water Harry."  
"Why are you on the floor?"  
"I tripped." Niall then stood. "I'm alright though."  
Harry looked up at him, not moving. Niall scratched his head.  
"Right uhm...I'm gonna go back to bed now."  
"Good night." Harry said.  
"Night Harry."

  
When Niall woke the next morning, Harry was sitting on the floor next to his bed.  
"Morning sleepy head."  
Niall sat up. "What the hell? Were you watching me sleep?"  
"No. I just got in here."  
Niall didn't believe that. Harry's smile gave him away. He scoffed.  
"Harry you're such a --" Niall started.  
"Can I ask you something Niall?" Harry interrupted.  
"Uh, sure."  
"Am I special?"  
Niall's eyes widened. Harry had that same Cheshire Cat grin on again. There's no way Harry heard him say that last night. He was sleep! Niall blushed and looked away, turning to face his wall.  
"Hey, hey." Harry put his hand on Niall's.  
Niall tried to move his hand but Harry squeezed it.  
"You're beautiful. Do you know that Niall?"  
"What?" Niall looked at him, face still red as a tomato.  
"My mum told me to always compliment someone in the morning because it'll make their day." Harry smiled. "You're beautiful Niall."  
"T-thanks H-Harry. You're...beautiful too."  
Harry laughed. He stood up. "Your da's got breakfast downstairs. He told me to come wake you."  
"Okay."  
"Better hurry before its all gone. I know how much you like to eat."  
"I will."  
Harry smiled again and left the room. Niall's heart raced and the butterflies were even stronger.  
He thinks he knows what these feelings mean now...


	2. Its On The House (Narry)

_**Narry** _

 

Harry was supposed to met his friends for dinner over an hour ago. The thing was, Harry just really did not feel like going out. His friends had been pestering him about finding something, rather someone, to do than to just sit at home listening to old rock music. He really wasnt in the mood for any of that tonight. He just wanted to stay in. As Harry turned on his juicer to blend the kale, his cell rung. He groaned when he saw who it was.  
"What is it Louis?"  
"Mate, where the hell are ya? Liam and I have been waiting for nearly two hours! When are you getting here?"  
"Lou...I'm not in the mood. I think I'm just gonna stay in tonight."  
"Goddammit Harold. If I have to go out, you're coming too. Liam has been whining about his breakup all day and I--"  
"It just happened last week Louis! Am I not supposed to talk about it?"  
"You're a man! Grow a pair!"  
Harry rolled his eyes. He knew if he didnt go, they'd just hold this over him too. He never really does anything with them and they like to mess with him saying things like he doesnt love them anymore and he's a weirdo and such things.  
"Fine. I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
"Good. If Liam says that girls name one more time--"  
"Sophia."  
The next thing Harry heard was some shuffling, muffled curse words and Liam's name. He shook his head and hung up. Harry went to his room and grabbed a pair of boots. He didnt want to go out anyway, he's not gonna go get all dressed up.  
  
*30 minutes later*  
  
Harry walked into the restaurant and looked around for Liam and Louis. He saw them and made the way over to the table.  
"You're 10 minutes late pal!" Louis said.  
"At least I'm here."  
"10 minutes late here."  
He smirked and looked at Liam. "Hey."  
"Hey Harry. You alright?"  
"Yeah."  
"Sure?"  
"Yeah." Harry picked up a menu. "What are we ordering?"  
Liam picked up the menu. "Uhm..."  
"Why dont we just get a burger?"  
"Louis, this isnt McDonald's." Liam said.  
"I know! So what? Is this place too _fancy_ to serve burgers?"  
Liam sighed heavily. "This isnt even one of those restaurants."  
"So why cant I get a damn burger!?"  
"We're eating chinese food!" Liam yelled at him.  
Louis looked around. "No we're not."  
Liam shook his head. "I swear. Sometimes I feel like I'm married to you."  
"Well I want a divorce."  
"Great! After we leave here, we're going straight to city hall."  
Liam and Louis glared at each other. Harry looked back and forth between them. He hoped they wouldnt start rough-housing in a public place. They've been known to do it before but Harry was not in the mood for that today.  
Louis smirked and then started laughing. Liam joined him.  
"You two are so fucking--" Harry started.  
"Uhm, excuse me?"  
They all looked up and saw a woman standing there.  
"Are you ready to order now?"  
Liam and Louis placed an order and Harry ordered a simple salad.  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
The waitress went into the kitchen and read off the order from table 7. A blond haired male started to work on it. After about 15 minutes, he had it all on a tray. He actually stopped for a second to notice what was on it. All of this and one salad? Did one person order this? Did they think that they werent gonna gain any weight from this by having a salad on the side? The waitress came back in and reached for the tray.  
"Who ordered this?" He asked.  
"Table 7."  
  
The blond looked out the kitchen, pass the cashier to table 7. He saw two guys. A stocky one and a small one. He wondered who ordered what. The small one reached across the table and slapped the bigger one then laughed. The bigger one shouted stop, making a few tables look at them. The blond was about to go back to work when he saw him... Him. He...didnt even know how to describe the man. The man shook his hair and then sat down next to the two lads. The bigger one said something to the perfect man and the perfect man just nodded. The perfect man looked up and the blond gasped and moved from sight. Did...did he see him staring? The blond knew he was blushing madly. Well what could he say! People say that diamonds are beautiful. What he just saw was even more so. The blond took a breath and snuck another peek. The waitress set there food down and started to walk away. The small one called her back. He said something to her. She put her hands on her hips and then turned on her heel and walked away. He shrugged and the bigger one pointed at him and laughed. The perfect man said nothing. He grabbed a fork and started to eat on the salad. So he was the one who ordered that! Is...is that all he wanted? Did he not like the food here? The blond suddenly wanted to make a special plate for him. What could he make? Hm... The blond was pretty good at making chocolate lava cake. No. That would take too long. He didnt know how long that man would be here. What was something quick? He snapped his fingers.  
  
"Niall! Get back to work!" His supervisor yelled to him.  
"Sorry!" Niall said.  
The same waitress came back and was about to take another tray when Niall stopped her.  
"Hey, hey." He put a hand on her arm. "Who is that guy?"  
"What guy?"  
"Table 7. Who is he?"  
She shrugged. "I dont know. But I swear to god if he says something else to me, I'm going to get fired."  
"No, not him. The other one. With the long hair. The one that looks like a god. Who is he?"  
"Did you just say--"  
"Go find out what his name is."  
"Niall I--"  
"Please." He picked up a small saucer. "Go give this to him. Tell him its on the house."  
The girl looked back. She chuckled. "I didnt know you were into men Niall. Doesnt a girl drop you off every morning? Thought she was your girlfriend."  
"I'll explain later." He shoved the plate in her hand. "Now hurry up before he leaves!"  
  
She set the tray down and Niall watched her go to table 7. She set the plate down, said something, and then they all looked in the direction of Niall. He gasped and moved away again, this time knocking over something. He cursed loudly and started to pick up what he dropped.  
  
"Niall, what the hell is going on with you today?" One of the other chefs asked.  
"Nothing, nothing. I'm fine."  
"Just make sure you throw that away."  
He nodded. As Niall picked up another shard of glass, he saw shoes in front of him. He looked up. It was the table 7 waitress. He shot up.  
"What did he say? Did he like it?"  
"I dont know if he liked it, but...I did figure out his name."  
"What is it?"  
"Uh uh. First you gotta promise me something."  
"Whats that?"  
"I have something goin on on Friday. Will you cover my shift?"  
"What!? I'm a chef, not a waitress! How can I--"  
"Fine. If you dont want to know his name." She started to walk away.  
"Wait wait!" He sighed. "Fine. I'll...figure something out. Tell me his name. Please."  
  
*Back at table 7*  
  
"Wow, Harry. I think that waitress is sweet on you."  
Harry stopped chewing. Here we go.  
"No she isnt." Louis said. "She's just playing hard to get. She knows she wants the Tommo."  
Liam scoffed. "Sure. Whatever you say Louis." Liam looked back at Harry. "Seriously, you should go get her number."  
"I dont need her number."  
"Oh come on Styles." Liam groaned. "When's the last time you had a proper fuck?"  
"Can you two not do this here? I dont want to talk about this in public."  
"Fuck the public." Louis said. "You need to get laid Harry. Let us set you up."  
"Yeah." Liam said. "We know plenty of fit birds, right Louis?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then why dont you ask one of those fit birds to be your new girlfriend?" Harry said to Liam.  
Louis looked at Liam. "Y'know, he's right. You need it more than him."  
"How so?"  
"Because you wont stop talking about that girl! I'm sick of it!"  
Liam and Louis started arguing. Harry finished off his dessert. It was really good.  
"Are you done with this?" The same waitress asked, smiling.  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
"How was it?"  
"It was great. Could you give my compliments to the chef?"  
She grinned wider. "Of course, Harry."  
"Go on mate. Ask her." Liam said.  
"No."  
"Come on lad. You're never gonna--" Louis started.  
"Your eyes are really gorgeous." The waitress said. "Green is my favorite color."  
"Thanks."  
"And your hair, its-" She reached out and then stopped. "Is it okay if I touch it?"  
"Uhm...uh, sure."  
She ran her fingers through it. "Its really...silky. What shampoo do you use?"  
"Uh...L'oreal?"  
"Really? So do I. I must be doing something wrong then." She laughed. "Well, let me get these dishes out of your way. It was nice chatting with you Harry."  
The waitress took the dishes and went into the kitchen.  
"Mate she was flirting with you! Go get her damn number!" Louis said.  
"No!"  
  
*In the kitchen*  
  
"Did he like it? Did you tell him what I said about his hair? What did he say? Oh my god, why am I so nervous?!" Niall said.  
The waitress laughed. "He loved it Niall. Said it was really good."  
"He did?" Niall beamed. "Should I make him another? I'll make him another. He can take it to go. Oh wait! His hair! What did he say?"  
"He said he used L'oreal."  
"Fuck." Niall looked out at Harry. "He's so fuckin...sexy."  
"You know his hair isnt all that great."  
"What?"  
"He let me touch it. It was really greasy and stringy. I dont think he washes it to be fair."  
"Shut up Ashley. You dont know."  
"You dont know either!" She retorted, smiling.  
Niall glared at her. He took off his apron.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm...gonna know."  
"You're gonna go talk to him!?"  
"Yeah."  
"Oh, this I gotta see."  
  
Niall started for the door. He stopped and took a big breath. He opened the door and made his way to table 7. His heart was racing so fast. It seemed like everything was going in slow motion.  
Harry looked up and saw Niall. Niall swore that time stopped. In that moment, it was just him and Harry. Their eyes locked and Niall knew. He knew.  
  
"Uh...h-hi." Niall said, once he got to the table.  
Harry gave a little smile. "Hello."  
"I'm the...the uhm..." Niall started blushing. "I'm the chef. I... I heard that you liked my pastry."  
"Oh. Yeah, it was great. Thanks a lot."  
"You're welcome." Niall could feel his face turn even redder. "I uhm..." He looked down at the small plate wrapped in plastic in his hands. He held it out. "I made you another. To go."  
Harry took the plate, a bit confused.  
"You know, since you liked it so much."  
"Thank you."  
"Its...my mum's recipe. She used to make it a lot. I kind of...used a bit more of things than she did but it still tastes pretty much the same. Maybe I could give you the recipe sometime."  
Niall realized what he just said and his eyes went wide. Way to go Horan! He's gonna think you're a creep!  
Harry smiled. This kid was adorable. Handsome. Really handsome... But adorable. He's never seen someone so nervous.  
"Yeah. That'd be nice."  
"R-really?" Niall asked.  
"Yeah. I'd love to know the recipe. Maybe I could give it to my mum."  
"Uh...s-sure." Niall stuttered. He cant believe this is happening.  
"How about over coffee?"  
"Uh..." Niall looked back at Ashley. She gave him a thumbs up. "Yes. I mean uh...yeah. Yeah, that'd be...okay."  
"Great." Harry grabbed a napkin and the pen Niall had attached to his pants and wrote down his number. "Here. Call me."  
"Okay." Niall blushed madly.  
"Anytime." Harry grinned.  
"Okay." If Niall didnt get away from him right now, he was going to start crying. He couldnt believe it. Wow. A date with the most beautiful man he's ever seen in his life. Niall wondered if he was a model. Oh well. He could ask him later. On their date.  
"Wait," Harry called after him.  
Niall froze. He tried to turn but he couldnt. He was in shock. Harry then suddenly appeared in front of him.  
"I never got your name."  
"Uhm..." Niall was blank. He couldnt even think right now. His mind was completely cloudy. Harry was standing so close to him. And that smile... Why was he smiling like that? Was he trying to kill Niall?  
"His name is Niall." Ashley said, walking up behind them. "Niall Horan."  
Harry smiled. "Nice to meet you Niall. My name is Harry. Styles."  
Harry held out his hand and Niall took it. He was about to faint. He knew he was. Ashley put her hand on his back and steadied him.  
"I'll be waiting on your phone call." Harry said. He gave Niall a big smile and then left.  
Ashley patted his back. "Nice going Niall."  
Niall looked at the napkin and smiled. He held it to his chest. "Niall Styles. That has a nice ring to it."  
"Niall! Get back to work! I'm not going to tell you again!"  
  
*Outside*  
  
"And when exactly did you plan on telling us you were into men?" Louis said.  
"This all makes sense now." Liam said.  
Harry shrugged. "Never came up."  
"Never came up!?" Louis repeated. "All those time Liam and I tried setting you up with girls! You could have said something!"  
"Well...now you know."  
"I swear to-oof."  
"Oops. Sorry." Someone bumped into Louis. He bent over to pick up his phone. "Sorry. I'm in a rush."  
Louis opened his mouth to tell the stranger off anyway but he couldnt find words. He was like something out of a story. One of those mytical stories. Tales of a magnificent being that wasnt real in actuality. But he was. He definitely was. Louis shook his head. What was he doing? He liked women.  
"Watch where you're going pal!"  
The stranger cocked an eyebrow. He looked like he was ready to jump down Louis' throat but--  
"Wait up Zayn!"  
Zayn looked back. He gave the girl a small smile then turned back to Louis. "I said sorry."  
"Whatever."  
Zayn stopped smiling and Louis saw him tighten his fist.  
Louis sighed. "Its alright."  
Zayn looked shocked for a moment and then gave Louis a nod. He went inside the building and the girl followed. Louis watched him.  
"Zayn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't really put much effort into this. Hope you liked it anyway. :-)


	3. Take Me Away (Zouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis knew it then. Its suddenly hit him.
> 
> He was never meant for a good life. Never meant to have a home. Never meant to make one of his own. Never meant to be loved. Never meant to be happy. Why was he even brought into this world if all he was to ever know was misery?
> 
> He could hear voices around him, on all sides. He could feel himself being, wheeled?, away. He wasnt on his feet but he was moving. All he could see was white and bright lights. This was it wasnt it? He's dead. The people talking are the Deciders arent they? Trying to decide whether or not to send him to Heaven or Hell. He closed his eyes. Just send him to Hell. Cant be worse than what he's already faced on this Earth anyway.
> 
> "We're losing him! Quick! We need to get him to the ER stat!"
> 
> If Louis could move, he'd scoff. He's already lost. Been lost for as long as he could remember. He never knew where he was but he always knew where he wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little something I'm working on at the mo. Louis/Zayn story

Forty-five minutes into the movie and Louis has dozed off twice. He was on his way again until Niall spoke up.  
"Me mates having a party tomorrow night. You could come if you want. If you're not working."  
Louis looks at Niall who still has his eyes on the screen. It takes Louis a moment to realize Niall isn't trying to pimp him out. Niall would never. He just wants Louis to have a little fun. Smile. Laugh. And why not? Its not like Niall's friends know what he does. They wont ask him for his "services". At least he hopes not. He needs money yes but not with Niall's friends.  
"Sure Nialler."  
Niall looked at him, eyes wide and confused. "Really?"  
"Yeah. Didn't plan on working tomorrow so would have been bored anyway."  
He did actually. Plan on working. But he'll go to a party if only for Niall. He deserves a little break anyhow.  
"Thought you were gonna tell me to fuck off if I'm being honest mate." Niall laughs. "Kind of thought you were gonna say I'm trying to rent you out or summat."  
And wow. How well do they know each other? Louis smiles.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Louis looks over. He sees the girl from the kitchen talking to three other girls Niall introduced him too earlier on. What were their names again? Leigh-Anne, Jesy and Perrie? Something like that. The girl happens to look up and catches Louis' eye. She smiles. Louis smiles back. He takes a look at Niall who is still talking. Louis lets him go and walks over towards the girl, ignoring Niall calling his name.  
"Hey," He says as he finally gets to her.  
"Hi." She says back, just as flirty.  
Her friends look between her and Louis. They smile and then walk away, as if knowing they want to be alone. The girl watches until her friends are out of sight. She turns back to Louis, runs her hand across his belly and then hooking her fingers in his waistband, pulling him towards her. She kisses him.  
"Wanna get out of here?" She asks.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Get on your knees." The man said, his voice sounding even darker than before.  
Louis looked and saw he had his hand on his gun. Fuck. Louis positioned himself, on his knees, his mouth slowly opening. The man chuckled. He tapped the tip of his cock on Louis lips. Louis feels like he needs to vomit but nothings coming up.  
"Mmm." The man moaned. "Your lips are so warm. Fuck this is gonna be-"  
Before he even finished his sentence, the man thrust himself into Louis mouth. His dick his the back of Louis throat and before Louis knew it, he was vomiting on the mans dick then on the ground when he pulled it out.  
"Bitch!" The man yelled. "Fuckin shit!"  
Louis heard the others laughing. He wasn't even finished throwing up before he felt something hard hit the back of his head. He went down. Louis managed to roll over. The man was above him, fists clenched, staring at Louis like he was ready to murder him. Louis couldn't help but look at the gun. Is he going to-  
And then Louis was being punched and kicked, hair being pulled at, could hear his clothes being ripped at.

'I love you and I don't want you to get hurt.'

Niall. Niall. Niall.

'I wish you didn't have to do this.'

Niall. He cant... Niall. No. He has to make it back to Niall. He loves Niall too. He cant bare not being able to see Niall again. He knows Niall will be all broken up if Louis was to die. He wont be the reason Niall is sad. He wont ever let Niall cry. He has to get to Niall. He needs Niall. Niall is Louis' only happiness. Niall.

"Hey!"  
All the beating stopped and everything went deadly silent. He was sure the bastards even stopped breathing. Louis couldn't move or even get his eyes open to see who it was that made them stop.  
"What the fuck are you lads doing!?"  
It was a man, that Louis was certain of. He sounded so angry. His tone sent shivers down Louis spine.  
"We just...this rent-boy he-"  
"I don't give a fuck! Get away from him now!"


	4. Toy Store AU (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall heard something falling to the floor with a series of, 'ouch' and 'fuck'. He went to the source of the noises and found about maybe seven boxes of toys on the ground and no one in sight. And really? Come on Curly. You could have at least picked them up. Niall huffed and stacked the toys back properly. He's turned on two toys and now has knocked some off the shelf. As cute as Niall thinks he is, just what the hell? Why is he even here if he's not going to buy anything?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Thats the third fucking toy you’ve played with and didn’t know how to turn off in my store pls don’t just try to awkwardly walk away i cAN SEE YOU” AU
> 
> Saw this and had to do it. The italics are Niall's thoughts.

_**Narry** _

_**Toy Store AU** _

 

Niall sighed deeply. Today has been boring. Then again, what does he expect working in a toy store? The only reason he took this stupid job was because of Theo. He and Theo used to go to this store all the time. Well, not this one. The one in Ireland. Although it looks exactly the same. Everything is set up the way it is in Ireland. He doesn't even know why he came in here in the first place. Instinct maybe? And now he's been here four months. Four months! Who works at a toy store for four months!? But its not all bad he guesses. There is this one really attractive bloke thats come by a few times. He came in with a family the first time. Niall was stacking toys and he not so creepily watched as they picked out toys for the little girl. He's never done that before. Stared at someone so intensely. He doesn't know why it happened with him. Thankfully the man didn't notice him. The next time he came in, he was alone. He went along the aisles, just looking at things, picking them up then putting them back. If it were anyone else Niall would have thought perv and kicked them out but not this lad. He stood at the register and watched him. The tall, lanky, sexy ( _whoa where did that come from?_ ), long curly brown haired lad finally picked something and began walking to the register. Niall's heart picked up. Oh shit. Oh shit. He doesn't know why it was happening. _Of course you do Niall! You like him!_ But before he made it to the register, another worker told Niall he was needed in back and Niall had to leave.  
  
Niall didn't see him for such a long time after. Five weeks ago, the bloke came in again. Niall had just come out of a staff meeting and he saw the lad leaving the store. He'd know that body anywhere. Fuck his supervisor. Fuck that meeting. Fuck that guy they had to wait for to even start the meeting. Niall would have liked to watch the curly haired bloke walk up and down his aisles. But all was forgiven later that night when Niall had a good wank, thinking about the sway of the bloke's hips walking out the store. Thinking about how he would love to get him on all fours and fuck him so hard.  
  
Today is even more excruciatingly boring. Not that a lot of people come in anyway but literally only three people have come in. One of them only asked if they had a public restroom. They didn't so he left. Why dont they have public restrooms anyway? This is a _toy store_. For _kids_. What if a kid has an accident?  
  
Niall wondered what would happen if he screamed at the top of his lungs. Would he get fired? He wouldn't care. Just as he opened his mouth, the bell chimed. Niall looked over. _Fuck._ Its the curly haired bloke. The bloke looked at Niall for a moment. Niall still had his mouth hanging open. He snapped it shut, blush forming on his cheeks. A smile tugged at the bloke's face, he pushed a strand of hair behind his ear (and fuck Niall has never seen anything so fuckin sexy in his life) then made his way down the doll aisle.  
  
Everything was quiet. All Niall could hear was the sounds the blokes boots were making on the tile floors (and his own thudding heart of course). A few moments later though, Niall heard a little girls laughter. That cant be right. He didn't see anyone come in. Then again, he is only focused on that curly haired bloke. Niall doesn't know why but he moved from behind the counter toward the doll aisle. He didn't see the bloke there anymore. Must have moved to a different aisle. Niall heard the laugh again. Its definitely coming from this aisle. There is no girl though. He started walking. He just about pissed himself when he heard the laugh right next to his ear. Now his heart was beating hard for a different reason. He sighed and switched off the toy. Defective piece of junk. Niall went back to the register. He could see the bloke now. He was in Niall's line of sight. The man picked up a toy and then just looked at it. Maybe he was reading the warnings and instructions on there. Another thing, why do toys have instructions? Its not like they're space rockets or anything like that. Something that requires a great deal of math and science. They're _toys_. It only comes natural to a kid how to play with a toy.  
  
Niall was lost in thought and then he heard some annoying noise that he figured is suppose to mimic gunfire. He saw the bloke put down a toy and then walk out of the aisle. Niall shook his head. Niall went over and switched the toy off. Why didn't that bloke just push the button to turn it off? Even a kid could do this. Again, why are there instructions? As Niall was putting the toy back on the shelf, the bloke made his way down the aisle. He stopped beside Niall, pretending to look at the toys. His face was a little flushed. Must be embarrassed for not knowing how to turn off a toy Niall thinks.  
  
"Hey." The bloke said, voice shaky and oh so deep.  
  
Niall's mouth went dry. Its bad enough they're standing next to each other, now he's talking to him!? Niall couldn't speak. He could barely move. Niall mentally cursed himself for being so flushed. He nodded at the lad in return. The bloke smiled and _holy fucking shit_. Niall had to will himself not to bust a nut right then and there. Niall nodded again and then walked quickly back to the register.  
  
_'You will not get a boner in a toy store. You will not get a boner in a toy store.'_ He repeated the mantra to himself in his head.  
  
Not even ten seconds later, Niall heard something falling to the floor with a series of, 'ouch' and 'fuck'. He went to the source of the noises and found about maybe seven boxes of toys on the ground and no one in sight. And really? Come on Curly. You could have at least picked them up. Niall huffed and stacked the toys back properly. He's turned on two toys and now has knocked them off the shelf. As cute as Niall thinks he is, _just what the hell? Why is he even here if he's not going to buy anything?_  
  
Niall went to a few aisles and didn't see him. He made his way down the Star Wars aisle. Who even likes Star Wars? The bloke was there. He wasn't looking at Niall though. Didn't even see him he reckons. The bloke was looking really intensely at a toy in his hand. Looking at it like it had insulted his mother or something. Then he smiled. That Cheshire Cat grin. He pushed a button on the toy. It started talking. Then the bloke started to put it back on the shelf. He turned the other way, away from Niall and took a step. Niall raised an eyebrow. Did he just..?  
  
"Oy!" Niall says.  
The bloke literally jumps. He turns and Niall can see that his face has turned completely red.  
"Thats the third fucking toy you’ve played with and didn’t know how to turn off in my store. Please don’t just try to awkwardly walk away. I can **_see you_**." Niall says, eyebrow furrowing.  
"I..I..I.." The bloke stammers. "S-sorry. I just... I didn't know...uhm..."  
Niall shakes his head. "'S okay. Doesn't matter."  
Niall turns and starts to walk away.  
"Harry!" The bloke calls out. Niall turns back. The bloke blushes and looks down at his boots. "Thats my name. Harry. Harry Styles."  
Niall smiles. "I'm Niall."  
"I know. I can read your name tag."  
  
Niall laughs. Hard. Hard enough that he doubles over. Like it was the first joke he's heard in his life. Harry grinned. And if you let Niall tell it, Harry's smile could outshine the sun. Coincidentally, Harry thinks the same of Niall.  
  
Niall stops laughing and takes a breath. "Thanks for that mate. Needed that. Been bored in here all day was about to lose me damn mind."  
"Can I take you out sometime?" Harry blurts out.  
Niall looks at him, incredulously. He wasn't blushing anymore. Just had that bright smile on his face, his eyes shining. Harry's mouth opens slightly and he runs his tongue across his top lip. _Holy fuck. Holy fucking fuck. Holy fucking shit fuck fuck._ Niall closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and repeats his mantra.  
"Sure." Niall says after a moment. "Just...let me go talk to my manager."


	5. Stranger Danger (or maybe stranger love at first sight) (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry pulls up at a restaurant for a date when three strangers jump into his car

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Harry/Jeff - Harry/Niall - Louis/Zayn

He was late.  
  
He was so fucking late. He was so late that he wasn't even sure if his date would still be there when he arrived. Of course he'd called his date and explained everything and his date said that he'd wait for him and its okay but was it really? This is their second date and he's already fucking it up. But at least this didn't happen on the first date though right? Its still early into the relationship, well, not really a relationship yet (or maybe ever) but something like this could surely make the man not want to see him anymore. His date would see him as some irresponsible kid. The man he's seeing is older. 34 to be exact. He himself is only 22. He doesn't know why he's attracted to older men, he just is. Maybe its because people his age arent really looking for anything serious because all they want to do is party. Or maybe its because he has an old soul.  
  
Harry looked at himself in the mirror. He had recently cut his hair and he was still a bit wary about it. He kept running his fingers through his short hair. Should he wear a hat? Would Jeff be okay with him wearing a hat on their date? He groans. What should he do!? Harry checks himself over one more time. He tried not to dress so flashy. He had on a red patterned shirt, sleeves pulled up halfway up his arm, white skinnies and his brown Chelsea boots. He had spent a lot of money of these and he'd be damned if he wasn't going to wear them everyday, fuck what anybody says. He spent three months rent on these shoes. Sometimes he curses himself for that but he wanted them so much at the time. His mom and step-dad had to pay his rent for those months. He still has yet to pay them back. But he will! He will. One day...  
  
He grabs his keys and as he opens the door to his flat to leave, he takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his head again, stopping midway. He groans and runs to his room and grabs a cap. If Jeff says something, he guesses he'll take it off. He pulls on his hat and runs outside to his car. He calls Jeff as soon as his butt hits the driver seat.  
  
"Hello?" Jeff answers. Harry could be mistaken but he sounds agitated.  
"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm on the way, I promise! I'm in my car right now! Listen," Harry starts the engine. "See? I'm on the way Jeff, dont leave."  
Jeff chuckles. "Its okay Harry. I'm still here."  
Harry heaves out a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry. I'll make it up to you I promise."  
"Oh? Then you can pay for dinner tonight. All of it."  
"Of course, of course."  
Harry is a little strapped for cash but he's certain he'll have enough. They agreed to not go somewhere so fancy but not grimy either.  
"The waiter has been coming by the table every ten minutes asking if I'm ready to order. I think he's getting impatient."  
Harry was an hour late. He can imagine the waiter is fed up.  
"Jeff-"  
"I'm going to order now. I'm sure if the waiter comes over once more and asks for my order and I say no thanks, he'll probably kill me."  
"Yes, okay. Go ahead. I'll just... I'll just eat when I get there."  
"Hurry. I might just- oh shit. The waiters coming this way. I have to go. Bye."  
"Bye."  
  
Harry pulls up to the curb of the restaurant twenty minutes later. He unbuckles his seat belt and reached for the door handle when the passenger side door opened. For a split second he thought it was Jeff and he turned to apologize when he saw blond hair and the most sweetest of cherub faces he's ever seen in his life.  
  
"Its about bloody fuckin time you showed up!" The blond says, more like yells.  
His speech was gruff and hard to understand. This boy was clearly drunk. Harry could see his face in his dim car light and the boy's eyes were low and small. Like he was squinting.  
"Uhm..." Harry says. "Who-"  
"Lads! He's here! Oi! Come on you two lovebirds! He doesn't have all day!" The blond stands up and yells to someone.  
  
The blond slids himself into the car and pulls on his seat-belt. Harry opened his mouth to ask him what the hell did he think he was doing but it died in his throat when the blond turned to him and smiled. His smile was so radiant. Harry was certain that if it were morning out and the sun was shining at the same time, he would have been blinded. His heart fluttered. He didn't have time to think on it as his back doors opened and in slide two more people. A raven haired god and a boy with a body that girls dream to have.  
  
"What took you so long?" The boy with the amazing body asked condescendingly. "Playing with that dildo again?"  
"What!?" Harry squawked out, his face heating up. How does he know Harry has a dildo?  
The blond groaned. "Louis! Not this again!"  
"What!?" Louis said. "You saw it too! It was a shock to me mate! I didn't know he-"  
"Can you shuddup?" The raven haired god said. He had his elbow resting on the door, chin in his hand.  
  
At first glance you couldn't tell he was drunk but he obviously must be if he didn't notice that Harry isnt...whoever they were thinking he was.  
Louis looked at the god, eyes glinting with anger, as if he was about to tell him off but then his face softened. He leaned in and pressed a kiss to the gods neck. The god immediately turned to Louis, put a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him into a kiss. Harry doesn't know why but for a few moments he watched them snog. All of a sudden his body grew hot. Wait. Was this turning him on?  
  
At that moment, Harry felt a hand running up his thigh. He tensed and was about to push away whoever it was until he saw the blond looking at him. His smile was even wider than before. Oh god. Harry's pants got even tighter. His mouth opened because he was going to let out a moan as the blond got closer to his cock. The blond leaned towards him, eyes locked on his lips. For a moment, Harry was going to let him kiss him. If that was what the blond was going to do, Harry was going to let it happen.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
The blond laughed then. He removed his hand and fell back against his seat. To be honest, Harry was a little annoyed at that. Tease.  
  
"Well lets get going mate." The blond said.  
"Right. Sorry." Harry said. He reached for the ignition and "Wait a minute." Harry finally remembered what was happening. "I dont know who you are. Why are you in-"  
"Haha, very funny." The blond cut him off. "Just drive."  
"I'm not being funny!" Harry exclaimed. "I really dont! You guys have the wrong-"  
"Mmm oh! Right there Zayn! Fuck!"  
Harry looked back so fast he could have caught whiplash. "What the fuck!? Dont fuck in my car!"  
The men were clothed and it seemed that the god-Zayn-was only sucking lovebites into Louis neck and collarbone but still.  
"Then drive us home you eejit. You know how Louis is. He'd get on his knees and suck Zayn off in a church." The blond laughed.  
"Been there, mmm... Been there, done that." Louis said softly.  
  
The blond laughed. Who the hell are these people?  
  
"Mate seriously," Zayn said. "If you dont get us home right now, I'm going to fuck the shit out of Louis right here in this backseat."  
"Good luck getting the stains out." Louis adds on. "Remember last time Zaynie?" Louis giggles then.  
Harry shook his head. "I'm not taking you home. I dont even fuckin know..." He sighed. "I think you should get out before I call-"  
"Is he seriously threating to call the cops on us again?" Zayn groans.  
"You are just not going to get over that are you?" Louis snaps. "I dont know how many time we have to explain this to you but **_you_** were the one who-"  
"Calm down lads!" The blond says. He turns to Harry. "Just take us home okay? Please? We'll talk about this in the morning."  
  
The blond looked so sad and vulnerable right now and Harry's heart couldn't help but clench. He didn't mean to make him upset.  
  
"I'm sorry." Harry says, looking down. "I'm really sorry, I just... I dont know whats going on right now. I-"  
The blond reaches over and squeezes Harry's hand. "Its okay. Hey, look at me." Harry looks up. "Its okay."  
  
The blonds smile has softened. Harry doesn't know why but he felt like that smile was something special. Something only for him. The blond was still holding his hand. Harry squeezed it back and looked up to see the blond still having the same soft grin.  
  
"Take us home." The blond said.  
  
Harry felt something in him just then. He's not exactly sure what it meant. His whole body tingled and his heart was beating rapidly in his chest. The blond squeezed his hand once more before pulling back. He leaned his head on the passenger seat and closed his eyes.  
Harry started up his car and pulled away from the curb.

  
He was driving for about ten minutes before he realized that he had no idea where he was going.  
"Uhm," He looked over at the blond.  
  
The blond has his mouth slightly opened, eyes closed. His chest was rising and falling slowly. Fuck. He was asleep. And he looked so...angelic. Harry wanted to lean over and kiss him all over. He smiled fondly while looking at him. Harry's never seen anyone more beautiful in his life. He hesitantly reached his hand over to put on the blonds leg but was spooked out of it by a car honking loudly behind him.  
  
"Jesus fuck!" Harry jumped.  
  
He saw the light had turned green and so he started to drive again. Five minutes more and he forgot again he had no idea where he was going. The blond was sleep. Harry glanced briefly behind him. Louis was hunched over onto Zayn's lap. Honestly it looked painful. Louis is going to be sore in the morning, Harry knew. But he seemed to be sleeping too. Then he looked at Zayn. Zayn was stroking Louis' hair and looking out the window.  
  
"Uhm... Zayn?" Harry says meekly.  
"Hm?" Zayn responded.  
"Uhm... I... uhm..."  
"Take a right on the next street." Zayn said.

  
Half an hour later with Zayn's help, Harry finally pulled up to a house. Who lived here he wondered. Zayn? Louis? The blond? The bloke they thought Harry was?  
Harry pulled up behind a car exactly like his. The same model and color. No wonder they thought.  
  
Zayn opened the door. "Louis, baby, wake up. Hey. We're home."  
"Mm..."  
"Lou-"  
"Shut the fuck up." Louis mumbled. "Trying to sleep."  
Zayn chuckled. To Harry's surprise, Zayn easily lifted Louis into his arms. Zayn was a really thin boy. Guess looks are deceiving.  
"Can you get him up for me?" Zayn asked Harry, not waiting for a response as he shut the door and began walking towards the house.  
Harry gulped. He didnt even know the blonds name, how was he going to tell him they were here? How was he to get him inside?  
"H-hey," Harry whispers not really wanting to wake the blond.  
Maybe because he's scared or is it maybe because he just looks so damn cute sleeping?  
Harry reached over and softly pushed on the blonds arm. "Hey." He said a bit louder. "W-wake u-up."  
Okay, why was he studdering all of a sudden? Why was his hands all clammy? Why was his heart trying to escape his chest?  
"We're here." Harry said.  
  
The blond stirred, his eyes fluttering open. The blond blinked a few times and then his eyebrows furrowed as he looked at Harry. Looked at him as if he didn't know him. Well, yeah. Of course he doesn't. That sent a chill through Harry. He felt like the blond was about to scream bloody murder and was going to call the police saying he was being kidnapped.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
The blond closed his eyes and then yawned, stretching. Harry's heart would not stop racing. The blond was just so fucking...fuck. Harry could feel himself getting hard again. He cleared his throat.  
  
"Do you... Do you want me to carry you in?"  
  
And what the fuck!? Thats not what he meant to say! He was going to ask if he wanted him to call Zayn.  
The blond smiled. That small soft smile only for him (or so says he).  
  
"Thanks." The blond said.  
  
Harry quickly got out of the car and rushed over to the passenger side. The boy already had his seat-belt unbuckled. He reached out and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck. Harry slowly and gently reached and scooped the blond up in his arms, as if he was fragile and would break if he gripped too hard.  
  
The blond put his face in the crook of Harry's neck and as soon as his breath hit, Harry nearly stumbled. It felt so so fuckin good that. It sent shivers through his entire body and his insides. Straight to his heart.  
  
Harry finally made it inside. He was already clumsy on his feet as it was but he took it real slow, not wanting to hurt the blond in any way. He looked around. The tv was on and there was a body on the sofa. Harry couldn't see who is was as the covers were pulled over their head. It was much too big to be Louis or Zayn. It was dark inside. Harry took a few steps more inside. He nearly felt like he was trespassing and for a moment thought the cops were going to come out of nowhere and tackle him. But as long as the blond wouldn't get hurt, that was okay with him. He saw a light flick on from the back and he immediately made his way towards it. As he got closer, he could see his reflection and he knew it was the bathroom. But at least he was were the room were. Which one was the blonds though? Harry looked around. All the lights were off back here too. The toilet flushed and Harry looked over. Louis had come out the bathroom, his eyes were practically closed and he almost bumped into Harry.  
  
"Whoa what the f-" Louis exclaimed. "Why are you carrying this idiot like he's some kind of princess?"  
_Because he is_ , Harry thought. Why did he think that though? He doesn't even know him.  
"Go put him in bed." Louis pushed Harry.  
  
Harry was going to say something but Louis was already going inside a room and closing the door. Harry looked down at the blond and noticed he hadn't moved. He's still peacefully asleep. Harry looked up and noticed he was in a room. Was it the blonds perhaps?  
  
Harry bent down a bit and pushed up with his shoulder to turn on the light. He looked around. The bedroom was neat and there were no signs to indicate if this was the right room or not. Even so, he didn't even know what to look for. Harry sighed. The blond wasn't getting heavy. No. Far from it. He was light as a feather. But Harry couldn't hold him all night. Well, he could but that'd be creepy... They're all friends here right? These people? Would it be okay if he set the blond in the wrong bed?  
  
Harry walked over to the bed and placed the blond on top of the covers. He could have loved to tuck him in but his hands were full. He stroked his hair for a bit before he realized what he was doing, pulling back quickly. Harry feels like a creep and he feels like he's already done this a thousand times all at the same time. He gave the blond a smile.  
  
"Good night." Harry said, turning towards the door. "Sweet dreams."  
  
Before he could even take another step, a hand wrapped around his wrist. He looked back. The blonds eyes were still closed but it was his hand that stopped Harry.  
  
"Stay." He said, almost a whisper.  
"I... A-are you sure?"  
"Please."  
  
Harry wasted no time. He still felt like a creep but who would pass up a chance to cuddle with this angelic creature? He'll have to just give himself a stern talking to in the morning. Harry took off his shoes and lied down, flat on his back. He wanted to cuddle the blond but that would be weird. He's already in the bed though but still. The blond didn't move to cuddle him either. For a few minutes Harry contemplated getting up and leaving. What was he doing here anyway? Why did he drive a group of strangers home? Why did he carry one inside? Why was he in bed with him!? He doesn't even know his name for cripes sake! Harry's heart pounded, this time for a different reason. This time he knew why. Fear. The blond could wake up in the morning and call the police on him. Harry would go to jail. He cant survive in jail. His parents love him but he doesn't think they'd bail him out. They would probably leave him in there as punishment for doing something so reckless.  
  
Harry sat up to leave but the blond turned over and wrapped his arm around his hip. Harry lied back. Or he could stay for a few more minutes. All the negative thoughts left his mind and was replaced by the blonds smile. Thats all he could see. The last thought he had before he drifted off was his own lips pressed against the blonds.

* * * * * * * *

  
"Who the fuck left the front door wide open!?" A voice boomed, starting Harry out of his sleep.  
Harry sat up abruptly. He looked around and momentarily forgot where he was. He looked down at the body curled into him.  
"Shit!" Harry jumped up out the bed.  
He kept repeating the word fuck as he pulled on his shoes. He stumbled into the living room where a large man with the face of a puppy dog was standing in the middle of the room. His face was red and he looked angry but he still looked like an adorable puppy.  
  
"Who the fuck is this guy!?" The man yelled, gesturing at Harry.  
"I-I-I'm H-Harry."  
"Oh great!" The man threw his hands up. "Are you telling me you and Louis had a threesome last night!?" He wasn't looking at Harry but Harry saw no one else in the room so he wondered if he was talking to him.  
"Jesus, what the fuck are you on about now?" A voice said behind Harry.  
  
Harry looked back. Louis was walking past him, not giving him a second glance. Almost as if he didn't even see him. Or he simply ignored him. He watched Louis disappear from sight. There must be a kitchen or something over there. Harry stepped more into the living room. Yup. There was a kitchen. He could vaguely make out Zayn through the half wall bars. He was eating something. Cereal maybe? It looked colorful.  
  
"The door was wide open when I woke up and I caught a fuckin rat this morning! All because you and Zayn cant keep your dicks satisfied! Why did you bring a random bloke to my house!? You left the door open! There are going to be all kinds of vermin in here now!"  
Harry saw Louis move his lis but he was whispering so he couldnt hear.  
"What did you say!?" The man yelled at him. "That rat looked an awful lot like you Louis! Why dont you tell your family to stay out of my house!"  
"Hey fuck you!" Louis yelled. He started to take a step towards the man but Zayn grabbed him. "Who the fuck do you think you are!? Let me go Zayn!"  
"Time out! Both of you! Liam go cool off! Louis, go to your room!"  
"Fuck you!" They both yelled at Zayn.  
" **NOW!** " Zayn's face turned sinister.  
  
Louis wrenched his arm away from Zayn and stalked past Harry, bumping into him a little. Liam went outside, the door slamming behind him. Harry definitely should have left last night.  
  
"This is all my fault." He mumbled to himself.  
"No its not." Zayn said, suddenly in front of him. "They're always like that. It wouldn't matter if you were here or not, they would have found something else to fight about."  
"But it was me. I left the door open. I had... I was carrying..." Harry stopped. He didnt want to say the blond. "him. I was carrying him in my arms. My hands were full, I couldn't shut the door."  
"Its okay Harry. Its not your fault."  
"How...how do you know my name?"  
"I just heard you tell Liam." Zayn smiled. "That crazy bastard outside is Liam by the way. I'm Zayn." He held his hand out and Harry took it. "Thats Louis in the back room. Just in case you'd forgotten."  
"I-I didnt but thanks. I mean, its nice to meet you. Properly."  
"You too. Thanks for driving us home last night. Sorry if we were... inappropriate." Zayn rubbed the back of his neck and let out a chuckle. "Louis and I tend to get...overly affectionate with each other when we're drunk."  
Harry chuckled nervously. "I noticed."  
"Oh god. We did something in your car didnt we?" Harry looked away blushing. "Oh god!" Zayn put his face in his hands. "What did we do?"  
Harry opened his mouth.  
"No! Dont tell me!"  
Then he shut it.  
"He sucked me off didnt he? He's done it before. I'm so sorry about that. Do you need... Like... Should we give you money or something to get it cleaned? I know that I must have... Oh god!" He put his face in his hands again.  
Harry laughed. A genuine one. "No. Nothing like that."  
"Oh?" Zayn raised his eyebrows.  
"I mean...he... You were sucking on his neck and he was...palming you but...it didnt go any further than that. He kind of fell asleep."  
Zayn eyebrows furrowed. He looked a little irked. "He fell asleep while we were..." Zayn nodded. "Okay."  
Harry shifted nervously. "I should...probably go. You're welcome for last night and I'm really sorry about this morning. It was nice to meet you. Bye Zayn."  
"Yeah, see ya."  
  
Harry stepped outside and he saw Liam with his legs tucked under his chin sitting on the grass a few feet away from the door. Harry said nothing and walked over to his car. He opened it and slid in. He noticed his phone on the dashboard.  
  
His eyes widened. "Jeff!"  
He picked u his phone but it was dead.  
"Fuck!" Harry threw the phone aside and looked up at the roof of his car and groaned.  
  
There was a knock on his window. He looked over. Zayn. Harry rolled down the window.  
  
"Sorry, am I causing problems again? I'm leaving now, I'm sorry."  
"No." Zayn laughed. "I just... Here." He handed Harry a slip of paper. "My number."  
"Uh...thanks?"  
"Dont mention it." Zayn smirked. "You should come back 'round sometime."  
"But...but I-"  
"You were so kind to drive three strangers home after they jumped in your car on accident. And still didn't kick them out even though they were practically having sex in your backseat." Zayn laughed. "You must be a really cool person yeah? We'd love to get to know you. Call me, ya know, whenever you want."  
"Thanks." Harry nodded. "I will."  
Harry wont lie, they do seem a little crazy but all the best people are right?  
"Thanks Zayn."  
Zayn smiled. "Bye."  
  
After Zayn stepped back, Harry started the engine. He put the car in reverse as he was about to pull out when;  
  
"His name is Niall."  
Harry looked over. Zayn nodded his head towards the house.  
"Niall. Thats his name."  
Harry looked at Zayn inquesively.  
"I saw the way you were looking at him. I think I was as obvious as you when I first met Louis." Zayn smiled. "His name is Niall."  
Harry could do or say nothing so he just nodded. He pulled out the drive.

  
_His name is Niall._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if its shit. I saw the words Good Samaritan Harry and I had to write one of my own. If you did like it, I'm not sure I'll write a second part so let me say that Niall felt a spark too. He was drunk but he felt this unmistakable pull towards Harry. Was gonna write more but I'm too tired. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! :-)


	6. Knocking On Wrong Door AU (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green eyes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Niall/Louis Niall/Harry Louis/Zayn

_knocking on the wrong door au  
Narry_

 

Niall has had it. He's fuckin had it. He needed answers and he was going to get them. One way or the other. Granted it had been seven months since the incident but he still wanted to know why. Why did he do it?  
  
Five bottles of beer and two shots of whiskey later, Niall found himself standing in front of his ex-boyfriends apartment door. It was nearly four am but he didnt care. He pounded on the door furiously, calling out his ex-boyfriends name. A part of him was telling him to stop, this was ridiculous and they broke up months ago. The cops are likely to get called for a domestic disturbance and he could go to jail. But he didnt care. He kept knocking on the door.  
  
"I know you're in there you piece of shit! Open this door!" Then he kicked it. "Louis! You raging cunt! Are you scared to come out and talk to me!? You're rubbish you know that!? Absolute rubbish! Louis! Open the door!"  
  
Just as Niall raised his fist to pound on the door again, it swung open widely.  
  
"Who the fuck-" Was all the brunette got out before he found himself on the floor. "Oof!"  
  
Niall had pushed him. He stepped inside and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
"Why Louis!? Why did you do that to me!? How could you do that to me!?" Niall yelled. "Was I not good enough for you!? Is it because I'm Irish!? Why!? I did everything for you! I gave up everything for you! I left Ireland to come out to London to be with you! Were you just playing me!? Was I some sort of game to you!? See how it would take for the small Irish lad to fall in love with you and then take all his money!? Huh!?" Niall stared down at the brunette. "Answer me filth!"  
  
The brunette propped up on his elbows. "I'm sorry but you have the wrong-"  
  
"I dont want to hear your apologies!" Niall screamed. "You're just going to talk out of your arse anyway!" Niall groaned and pulled at his hair. "I cant believe this!"  
The brunette finally stood on his feet. "Wait, let me just explain-"  
"Fuck you!"  
"Please! Wait I-"  
  
The next second Niall was wrapping his arms around the brunette's neck and kissing him. The brunette was stunned for a few moments. Just as Niall licked his bottom lip, the brunette came to his senses. He pushed Niall back.  
  
"Stop!" He yelled. "What are you doing!?"  
"I'm sorry!" Niall sobbed, putting his face in his hands. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Louis! I just..." He hiccuped. "I think I still love you and... I dont care what happened! I want you back! Please!" Niall wrapped his arms around his waist, burying his face in his chest. "Please! I'm sorry! I'll do better this time! I want you back! I love you! I love you! I'm really sorry!"  
  
The brunette sighed deeply. He put his hands on Niall's shoulders and pushed him back some. "Listen, you should probably-"  
"No! Please dont send me away! I cant go back home! It doesnt feel the same without you!"  
"But I'm not - You've got the wrong..." The brunette sighs heavily. "I guess I..."  
  
Everything is quiet for a while. Niall oddly feels comfortable in the brunette's arms. Not that he ever felt uncomfortable in Louis' arms before just... This feels better. A lot better. Like its where he's meant to be. He's so soft and strong, and he smells really good. His biceps are...when did Louis start working out? Niall had never seen him do anything remotely close to training. He's seen him run around playing footie but that was for fun. Louis been getting better since he left Niall. Was Niall holding Louis back from the things he's always wanted to do? Niall choked on a sob.  
  
"Hey, hey." The brunette said, putting a hand to his cheek.  
His palm is bigger too. Niall looks up, eyes watery and blurry.  
"This is... I really cant believe I'm doing this but I cant let you leave. Not in the state you're in." The brunette says. "You can sleep in my bed for tonight okay? We'll get everything sorted out in the morning."  
"Thank you. Thank you so much Louis. I really really love you. I'm so so sorry for doing this and everything I said. I didnt mean any of it. I mean no! I do love you! I do! Just...everything else I said its-"  
"Its okay. Just come with me."  
  
The brunette helped Niall into bed, taking off Niall's shoes and jacket then he tucked him in. Niall was almost knocked out as soon as his head hit the pillow.  
  
"Alright well... I'll be on the couch. If you need me."  
"Wait," Niall said quietly. "Stay in bed with me."  
"I dont think thats a good idea."  
"But-"  
"Good night."  
  
The brunette closed the door and Niall closed his eyes. Green eyes... When did Louis start wearing contacts? Green eyes... They were so... Big and bright. Made him feel right at home. Green eyes...

*** * * * * * * * * ***

When Niall woke the next morning, his head was pounding.  
  
"Shit."  
  
He throws the covers aside, stands up slowly and makes his way out the room. His eyes are closed so he bumps into things along the way. Once out the room, he reaches his hand out and the next thing he knows, his forehead hits the wall.  
  
"AHHH- FUCKIN HELL! SHIT! RAGING CUNTS! BLOODY NUTSACKS! Fuck that hurt!"  
  
Niall groaned and held onto his forehead. He opened one eye and was face to face with the wall.  
  
"Where's the bloody bathroom!?"  
  
He cant still be drunk can he? His bathroom is right across from his room. Where did it disappear to?  
  
"Uhm... its right here."  
  
Niall looked over in the direction of the voice. He was absolutely stunned by the face that was looking directly at him. Short cropped hair, big pink succulent lips, broad chest and shoulders, toned abs, tattoos all over his torso and arms, sparkling green eyes.  
  
Niall's eyes widened. He looked past the man then beside him into the room he just came out of.  
  
"Louis..." He whispered, barely enough for the man to hear. "This is..."  
  
Niall cursed himself. Louis' moved on already. And to someone 100 times better looking than Niall. But of course Niall knew that already. He saw Louis at the bar last night. Its why he ended up drinking himself silly.  
  
"Its Harry actually."  
Niall snapped his head up. "W-what?"  
"My name is Harry. You kept calling me Louis last night and I-"  
  
He didnt get another word out before Niall took off running. He opened the door and ran down the steps. He could hear the man calling to him but he didnt stop.  
  
He didnt stop until he reached half a block away. He leaned against a brick wall and caught his breath. He put his face in his hands and screamed. After a few moments, he felt his feet getting really cold. He looked down.  
  
"Bloody perfect!" He groaned.  
  
He didnt have his shoes on. And for that matter, not a jacket either. It was a bit nippy out and only getting colder. Niall reached into his pockets to find just his phone. Nothing else. He saw his wallet on the nightstand but all he grabbed was his phone. Fuck. What was he supposed to do now?  
  
He just ran out of Louis' apartment. Away from Louis' new boyfriend. Away from Louis' stupid ugly beautiful sexy boyfriend. Why did Louis have to go and find someone like that? Why couldnt he have found a dirty slob of a new boyfriend?  
  
And for that matter, why did he tell Niall he kept calling him Louis? What the hell did that mean? Did they sleep together? Was Louis not there? Did Louis' new boyfriend cheat on Louis with Louis' ex? Niall groaned again. What is his life right now?  
  
Niall pulled out his phone and dialed the only person he knew would understand.  
  
"Hello?" Someone answered, voice raspy.  
"Liam! You wont fuckin believe what just happened!"  
"Jesus fuck - Can you not yell right now? I have a really massive hangover."  
  
And Niall just remembered he went out with Liam and drank a lot too. His hangover must have disappeared after all that just happened.  
  
"I just left Louis' apartment and-"  
"Wait, what?" Liam asked, not sounding sleepy or angry anymore.  
"Louis. I was, he... I woke up in his bed but he wasnt there but..."  
"But what?"  
"His uh... I think... I might have fucked his new boyfriend."  
"What!?" Liam yelled.  
So much for that massive hangover...  
"Niall, what - Are you serious mate?"  
"Yes. No. I dont know. He told me I kept calling him Louis but what the fuck else could that mean Liam!?"  
Liam was quiet for a moment. Then he sighs.  
"I cant believe you slept with your ex-boyfriends new boyfriend just to get back at him."  
"I did not sleep with him!"  
"You literally just told me you did."  
"I said I wasnt sure!"  
"Where are you now anyway?"  
Niall looks around. "Uh, around the corner from Louis'. Standing in front of an antique store."  
"Oh."  
Liam sounded like he was yawning.  
"Left me wallet and everything back there. Dont even have on shoes."  
"Really?" Liam asked. "Damn Niall."  
"Can you come pick me up?"  
"Sure but why dont you go get your wallet and things? I'll pick you up in front of-"  
"NO!" Niall yelled, causing a couple walking by to jump. "I cant do that Liam!"  
"Why not?"  
"What if I go back and Louis is there? He'll fuckin kill me!"  
"He has no right to be mad after what he did to you. He deserved it."  
"I know but..." Niall sighed. "I didnt mean to hurt him. It wasnt my-"  
"Dont do that Niall." Liam cut him off. "Dont try and be civil towards him. He's a piece of shit and thats the way he should be treated. You gave him too many chances and he doesnt deserve any more. Fuck him alright? Fuck him."  
"I guess..."  
"Stay where you are. I'll be 'round in 20."  
"Okay."  
  
Niall hung up. He slumped to the ground. He did want his stuff back but what if Louis would show up? What if he was there but Niall just didnt see? No. Then Niall wouldnt be here now. He sighed heavily. That new bloke of Louis' is really really cute. Niall kind of hopes he did have sex with him. If only for the reason of him being insanely attractive. Louis may have screwed Niall over but Niall still wouldnt want to hurt him in anyway. He's just too nice for that. It has been seven months after all. Doesnt even know why he went to Louis' anyway. All he can remember is seeing Louis with some new lad on his arm, Louis turning and catching Niall staring, smiled and waved at him like they were old buddies. Niall grabbed a drink and the next thing he knows is, well... Waking up in Louis' bed and some sexy bloke pointing out the bathroom. Harry. Harry he said his name was. Harry with the green eyes. Niall remembers green eyes vaguely from last night. Though it could have also been a dream. All Niall knows is that he wanted to look into them forever. Harry...  
  
Niall was brought out his daydream when a horn honked. He looked up.  
  
"Niall what-" Liam started.  
  
Niall got up, ran to the other side of the car and hopped in.  
  
"Drive."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

After getting cleaned up and taking a nap for a few hours, Niall realized that he really couldnt do anything without his wallet. He had to go back and get it but... He just couldnt. He couldnt face Louis or Harry. Actually, he wanted to face Harry all day long. And yes, he meant that sexually. Niall wishes he was like Louis at this moment. Louis cheated on him and came home to Niall like nothing ever happened. Louis didnt know Niall knew. Louis didnt know he was being recorded by one of Niall's friends. They sent Niall a video of Louis snogging some really tall blond lad and then said lad got on his knees and the video cut.  
  
He even kissed Niall on the lips when he walked in. Niall brushed his teeth at least 20 times that night. But he didnt break up with Louis that night. Louis gave him some bullshit sob story and Niall bought it.  
  
It wasnt until he found someone called Zayn driving a car Niall bought Louis for his birthday. Zayn told Niall where he got the car, how long he'd been seeing Louis and Niall just... He snapped. Destroyed everything that belonged to Louis. When Louis came back that night, all his things were ripped up and/or broken. Niall told Louis he knew about Zayn and Louis was the one who got angry. Like he had the right. What audacity! Louis was the one who told Niall it was over and then left. Niall should have been glad it was over. All the lies and cheating. Not only on him but apparently he'd been with Zayn long before he met Niall. Niall was the mistress. He couldnt believe any of it.  
  
Niall cried for months. About four months ago was when he finally started moving on. Then he sees Louis and it all came back.  
  
Niall really needs his wallet. He just has to suck it up. He could possibly go to jail for not having identification and he was NOT going to jail for Louis or anyone.  
Over half and hour later he found himself back at Louis' apartment door. He knocked. No one answered. He knocked again, louder this time. Still no answer. For about five minutes he stood there knocking but no one answered. He gave up a while later and then went back home. He'd have to do this tomorrow.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Its been two days and Niall still gets no answer from Louis. He still had Louis' number in his phone (dont ask) but when he called, the number was disconnected. He really needed his things back. Ugh! Why was the first thing he grabbed his phone!? Why not his wallet!?  
  
The next day Niall was determined to get his things back. He would sit outside Louis' door until he came home if he had to.  
The door opened almost immediately after Niall knocked.  
  
"Niall! Hi!"  
  
It was the bloke with the green eyes. Harry. Niall's heart raced. He had been thinking about him more often than not. Wondered what it felt like to be inside Harry. Or Harry inside of him. Wondered what his lips felt like. Wondered how warm Harry's body felt curled against him at night when Niall couldnt sleep. Wondered what Harry's big hands felt like holding his own. What color eyes their own kids would have and - what? Niall shook his head.  
  
"Where's Louis?" Niall said, tone demanding.  
Harry's eyebrows furrowed. "Who?"  
"I dont want to play this game. Where are my things? I need my wallet back."  
"Oh!" Harry's face lit up. "Its in the backroom. Come on in while I go get it."  
  
Niall hesitated but when Harry smiled, Niall felt himself being pulled forward.  
  
For a few moments, Harry just looked at Niall smiling. Niall wishes he wouldnt. He doesnt want to be that person. He's convinced himself nothing happened between him and Harry. He cant be like Louis. Niall's not dating anyone but if Harry is with Louis then its still cheating. He wont be that person. It only ends up hurting someone. And fuck Louis. It'll be Harry that'll be hurt. And for some reason Niall doesnt want to hurt Harry.  
  
"Uhm..." Niall says.  
"Right! Your wallet! Be right back."  
  
Harry turned and disappeared down the hall. Niall took a look around. Everything looks different. Almost as if it wasnt Louis' apartment anymore. Louis had never been objected to change furniture or anything like that but this... Its really different.  
  
"Here ya go Niall."  
"Oh uh, thanks."  
Niall looked around again.  
"I see uh," He started. "I see Louis...changed the place."  
"Who is this Louis you keep talking about?" Harry asks, crossing his arms.  
"You dont have to act like you dont know him. If you know my name then you know about me yeah? I just... This doesnt really seem like Louis' style thats all."  
"Thats because its not." Harry smiled. "Its mine."  
"Oh." Niall nodded.  
  
Of course. Louis didnt do this. Niall changed his place around a few times too and Louis didnt say anything nor did he even help.  
  
"Louis was never really... I guess decorating things really wasnt for him. He didnt even help me when I changed my apartment around. Didnt even care that I made everything color coordinate to the Irish flag all around me flat." Niall scoffs. "I'm proud to be Irish but looking back, it was all just tacky."  
"I really dont know who this Louis is that you keep talking about."  
"Mate you dont have to..."  
  
Niall looked at him. He really didnt seem like he was lying now. His eyes held so much confusion.  
  
"Do you... You really dont know Louis?"  
"No." Harry shook his head.  
"So... You're not dating him?"  
"Nope."  
"Fuck. I... I'm so sorry I thought... This was his apartment and... I'm sorry. Holy shit I cant... I'm really really sorry."  
"Its okay Niall." Harry laughed. "Happens all the time."  
Niall raises an eyebrow. "People show up to your place and accuse you of shagging their ex-boyfriends?"  
Harry laughs. "If I had a dollar for every time that happened, I'd be a rich man."  
  
Niall laughed at that. When he'd calmed down, Harry was looking at him like he'd hung the moon or something. His eyes were twinkling and Niall's breath caught in his throat.  
  
"Uhm... T-thanks for...watching me wallet. I'd best be going now."  
"Sure." Harry said. "He was a little bugger at first but I think I got him to like me pretty well. We had a nice time. Didnt we Wally?" Harry cooed, running a finger over Niall's wallet. "Didnt even want to go home I reckon."  
Niall smiled and shook his head. "You're such a tard."  
  
Harry just smiled. Niall bit his lip. Green eyes...  
  
"Do you want to go out for coffee sometime?" Niall asked.  
Harry seemed taken aback.  
"Uhm... I mean... I'm sorry you just... I came to your house accusing you of sleeping with my ex-boyfriend and then before that thought you were him. You probably dont even like men. Fuck. I'm so sorry, I'll just-"  
"I'd love to." Harry grinned.  
"Really?"  
"Of course."  
"Wow. Thanks. I mean uh...thanks." Niall blushed. "Should we exchange numbers then? When is a good time for you?"  
"Now is a good time."  
  
Niall smiled and Harry grinned right along with him. And if Niall wanted to spend the rest of his life smiling at a guy he just met, then thats his own business.


	7. Teacher/Single Parent AU (Ziam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I... I saw you come pick him up one day and I... I didnt know if it was appropriate so I didnt."

_**teacher/single parent au** _   
_**Ziam** _

 

"Da! Da you here!?" Niall yells out, standing in the middle of his living room floor.  
"Shh, Niall! What if he's sleeping?" Harry says, putting a hand on Niall's bicep.  
"He's not. Da!"  
"Niall!" Hary scolds.  
Niall scoffs. He sits down on the black leather sofa and pulls Harry into his lap.  
"Want to make out?" Niall asks.  
Harry blushes and looks down. "Niallll...." He says sheepishly.  
"Please dont." A voice says.  
Niall looks over and Harry jumps out Niall's lap, embarrassed.  
"There you are. Where were you? I've been calling your name for the last five minutes."  
"I heard but I was in the shower." The dark-haired man says. "What is it?"  
Niall reaches over, puts his hand in Harry's back pocket (causing Harry to turn red) and pulls out a paper. He unfolds it and hands it out to the dark-haired man.  
"What is this?" He questions.  
"Me teacher wants to meet with you." Niall answers, shrugging.  
The man sighs. "What did you do?"  
"Nothing! I'm the epitome of saint, arent I Haz?" Niall grins.  
"Mhm." The man says, shaking his head.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The next day, the dark-haired man arrives at Niall's school. He goes to the office and signs himself in, receiving a sticker badge with his name on it. He finds Niall's class quite easily. He opens the door and there's a man sitting at a desk, glasses perched on his nose, staring down at a stack of papers. The dark-haired man clears his throat. The man at the desk looks up.  
His eyes widen almost as big as the China plates in the dark-haired mans mothers dining room. The man blinks a few times and then shakes his head.  
  
"Sorry I..." He starts. He stands up, clears his throat and loosens his tie around his neck. "I'm Mr. Payne."  
  
The dark-haired man takes Mr. Payne's hand.  
  
"Zayn. Zayn Malik."  
"Right...uhm..." My. Payne says, still not having let go of Zayn's hand.  
Zayn glances down then back up. Mr. Payne quickly pulls his hand away.  
"Sorry. Uh, please. Take a seat."  
"Thank you."  
  
Zayn pulls a chair from under a table in front of Mr. Payne's desk and sits. He folds his hand on top of the desk and watches Mr. Payne.  
To say Mr. Payne was entranced by this mythical greek god was an understatement...  
  
"Uhm..." My. Payne looks down at the stack of papers, shuffling them around.  
  
Zayn chuckles. This isnt the first time his beauty has stunned people and it certainly wont be the last.  
  
"I'm here about my son." Zayn says. "Niall Horan."  
"Right... Niall." Mr. Payne says quietly. Then his eyes widen again. "Wait, Niall? Horan? Niall Horan? You're...you're his dad?"  
Zayn smiles and nods. "I am."  
"Oh. Sorry, uh. I just didnt expect... Sorry."  
"Its okay. Happens all the time."  
"Niall..." Mr. Payne trails off.  
  
It was quiet for about five minutes. Zayn honestly had things to do so,  
  
"So? What has he done? Why have I been called here?" He asks impatiently.  
"Oh! Right!" Mr. Payne exclaims. "Niall he uhm... Its..."  
  
Mr. Payne clears his throat. He opens his desk drawer and pulls out a book. He opens it and roams his eyes over it a bit before looking back at Zayn.  
  
"Your son... He's... a bit of a troublemaker."  
  
And honestly Zayn wants to laugh at that. He's a teenage boy. Of course he's a troublemaker.  
  
"Niall, along with Harry and Ashton and a few other boys in the class, they cause a ruckus nearly everyday. Its hard for me to teach when Niall and his friends are constantly causing a disturbance. As I'm sure you're aware, Niall doesnt have the best grades. I think he's a smart lad and he could be someone amazing someday but he just has to... apply himself. I've tried talking to him but it doesnt seem that I'm getting through. I've given him so many chances and honestly Mr. Malik... I really really hate to say this but I'm kind of... fed up? Is that okay to say?"  
  
Zayn smirks and shrugs. Niall wouldnt be bothered by this and honestly neither is Zayn. Niall is the best son ever and he couldnt care less the negative things people say about him. Suppose Niall learned that somewhere...  
  
Mr. Payne sighs heavily. "Last week, Niall and his friends decided to pull a prank on me. They poured glue in my cap and I had to get my hair cut." He said, putting a hand on his buzzed head.  
  
Zayn really thought it was funny but he doesnt laugh.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Zayn says. "I'll make sure and give him a talking to when he comes home tomorrow night."  
"It wasnt just the glue Mr. Malik. Niall is a menace and I simply cannot teach him if he continues on with this childish behavior. He's 17 now. He needs to start getting his priorities straight lest he-"  
  
"Now hang on." Zayn says firmly. "I understand what Niall did was wrong but I will not have you speaking ill of my child right in front of me. He's a teenager. He's going to do stupid things from time to time. Niall is a smart boy. He most likely did this to get a rise out of his friends." Mr. Payne opens his mouth but Zayn holds up a hand. "You're probably going to tell me he shouldnt bow to peer pressure but how else is he to grow? When you're in high school, you do stupid things for your friends. You make mistakes. He's going to make mistakes when he goes to college. He's going to make mistakes as he gets older. How can we expect our children to grow and mature if we dont allow them to do these things? We cant just expect them to act like a grown up once they're out of the womb. What kind of life would that be? Did you not do these things when you were young Mr. Payne? Have you always been a tight ass?"  
  
Mr. Payne squawks. "How dare-"  
  
"Save it. If you want to fail my son just because of a stupid prank, which by the way didnt paralyze you or hurt you in anyway, then I think you shouldnt be a professor. What are you even doing teaching kids if you cant deal with a few interruptions?"  
  
Mr. Payne said nothing. Zayn smirked and stood.  
  
"Now if you excuse me, I have better things to do than to listen to some tosser talk down about my son."  
  
Zayn got up and left the classroom, leaving behind a shocked and irritated Mr. Payne.   
And to think Mr. Payne was a real cutie. But he's not going to be with someone that thinks his child is a bad influence or whatever.  
  
"Mr. Malik! Mr. Malik wait! Please!"  
  
Zayn stopped and looked back. Mr. Payne was running down the hall. He slowed down when he caught up to Zayn and then just stared at him for a moment.  
  
"I'm... I'm sorry." Mr. Payne said. "I know that Niall isnt a bad kid and everything you said back there was completely right. Its just..." He shrugged. "I'm a teacher. I've always wanted to be one but... Maybe you're right. I'm just a tight ass. Its just the way I was raised, I dont know. I did make mistakes and all of that but my parents always punished me when I did so. Niall he's so... He's a great kid and I know he's smart. He has lots of friends and ..."  
  
Zayn smiles and crosses his arms. "Are you trying to tell me you're jealous of my son Mr. Payne?"  
"What!? Of course not! I'm not jealous of a child!"  
"Sure sounds like it to me." Zayn teases.  
"I am not!" Liam blushes.  
"Its fine. I think its okay to be jealous of someone. I mean, its a little weird that its of a kid but-"  
"I wanted to ask you out!"  
"W-what?" Zayn drops his arms. "What?"  
  
"I... I saw you come pick him up one day and I... I didnt know if it was appropriate so I didnt." Liam looks down. "Another staff member, Louis. I mean Mr. Tomlinson, he told me I should. But I didnt know if it was against the rules or not to date a students parent. He told me to fuck the rules and just go for it. So I... I scheduled this appointment and I... When I saw you up close I just... God! I made such a fool out of myself! I truly am sorry about what I said. I didnt mean any of it I just... I'm no good at this. Flirting I mean. I didnt really know what to do or say and you probably wont want to go out now since I said that your son-"  
"Hey," Zayn took Mr. Payne's hand. "Sure."  
"What?"  
"You can take me out."  
Mr. Payne's eyes lit up. "Really?"  
"Yes. Provided my son comes too. You can take us out to dinner as an apology."  
"Deal. Of course, of course. I'm so sorry I just..." Mr. Payne grins. "I feel really amazing right now. My heart..."  
Zayn laughs. Mr. Payne tightens his grip on Zayn's hand.  
"Liam. My name is Liam."  
"Zayn. Zayn Malik."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I dont know what the hell. I started to write it then I stopped then came back to it a day later and this is what happened.


	8. (Not really) Babysitter AU (Zouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis asked him if he had a girlfriend and Zayn said he was gay. Louis looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Then he got up without saying a word and left the house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Zayn/Louis Louis/Eleanor

_**Babysitter AU** _   
_**Zouis** _

Zayn was headed out the door; sleeveless white shirt with a blue viper on it, black skinny jeans, black combat boots and his signature black leather jacket; when his mom called out to him.  
"Zayn sweetie? Is that you?"  
"Yeah mum. Going over to Niall's."  
Zayn put his hand on the knob and soon as he twisted it, his moms hand was flat against the door, preventing him from opening it. Zayn dropped his hand and raised an eyebrow at his mom.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Johanna called."  
Zayn groaned, throwing his head back. He knew immediately what that meant.  
"She wants to know if you can babysit the twins for a few hours."  
"But mum!" Zayn protested. "Niall is having a party tonight! I have to be there!"  
"No. What you have to do is breath."  
Zayn rolled his eyes.  
"You're going over there Zayn." His mom said firmly, crossing her arms.  
"Why!? I dont want to!"  
His mom furrowed her brows, shook her head a bit, then took a step back.  
"I'm sorry. Who are you talking to like that?"  
Zayn sighed and hung his head.  
"Anyway, you need that money. Rather my car needs that money. You're still paying for the damages to it."  
"What!? I told you that wasnt me! Doniya did that!"  
"Keep raising your voice at me Zayn." She said coldly.  
"But ma-"  
"No." She interuppted. "You're going and thats that. Suggest you get going now. Jo called almost two hours ago."  
"Why are you just telling me now!?"

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Zayn left the house with a fresh handprint on his cheek. He could have taken the car but he opted to walk. Besides, Jo's house was a mile away. He could trek it. It would only take 20 to 30 minutes at the most. Zayn rubbed his cheek. He wants to be mad at his mom but then again, it is his own fault. And that fender bender really was Doniya! Why does he get the blame!?  
  
Zayn arrived at Johanna's some 15 minutes later. It started to get cold so he walked faster. He knocked on the door and waited. He didnt hear anything for a minute. All the lights are on. Somebody is home. He knocked again. A few moments later the door opened. There stood Johanna's oldest son, Louis. He was shirtless and the jeans on his hips hung so low that Zayn could see some pubic hair peeking out. His hair was a mess and he was rubbing at his eyes. He must have just gotten out of bed.  
  
"Uhm..." Zayn said, trying really hard not to look at Louis' perfect body.   
"What is it?" Louis asked, voice somewhat deep and quiet, as if he was whispering.  
"Your... your mom called. She... she wanted me to come babysit?" Zayn says, an upward inflection at the end.  
  
Louis raised an eyebrow. He looked at Zayn for a few moments, then his eyes slowly drifted down his body and back up to Zayn's eyes. Zayn was sure he was blushing. Louis smirked, he looked behind him, back to Zayn and then took a step to the side, opening the door a little wider. Zayn nodded and stepped in.  
Louis closed and locked the door. Zayn stood there staring at him. Louis crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" Louis said hotly.  
Zayn jumped a little and snapped his eyes back to Louis' face.  
"N-nothing! I... Nothing." He stuttered, cheeks heating up.  
Louis smirked. He turned to go up the stairs.  
"Wh-where are the girls?" Zayn asked.  
"They're g-" Louis stopped mid-sentence then turned to look at Zayn. "Upstairs. They're sleeping. Just put them to bed an hour ago."  
"But its only eight."  
"So?"  
"They... Your mom said their bedtime is 10."  
Louis scoffed. "Do you want me to wake them up? Do you want to deal with two 9 year olds and have to put them back to bed in an hour?"  
Zayn blushed. "N-no."  
"Didnt think so."  
  
Louis turned and walked up the stairs.   
Zayn let out a breath. Zayn's never spent time with Louis. Well, not that he could. He's always gone. Sometimes when Zayn comes over to babysit, Louis is headed out the door or he's already gone. Zayn's had a crush on Louis ever since he first met him. It was raining one night and Zayn had no way home. Louis had just walked in and he looked... He was dripping with rain and he had on a sleeveless white shirt, black skinny jeans and black vans with white shoe strings. He looked... Zayn wanted to take him right then and there. He was stopped by Louis' mom asking Louis to drive Zayn home. The ride was quiet but Zayn didnt need to talk anyway. All he kept thinking about was Louis pounding into him. If Louis were to have said something, he might have embarrassed himself. They finally pulled up to Zayn's house.  
  
 _"Thanks." Zayn said._  
 _"Yeah. See you tomorrow Zayn."_  
  
And if Zayn wanked for weeks just to Louis saying his name, then thats his own business.  
  
Zayn's not really shy per se, but when it comes to Louis, its like his tongue swells up and he cant even form a sentence without stuttering or blushing. Louis came home one night while Zayn was babysitting. The kids were already asleep by then so when Zayn smelled alcohol before Louis even got close to him, he was glad he put then to bed. They shouldnt see their brother like that. He tried to talk to Zayn. Of course Zayn couldnt speak so he just nodded. Louis asked him if he had a girlfriend and Zayn said he was gay. Louis looked at him as if he'd grown two heads. Then he got up without saying a word and left the house.  
  
Zayn hasnt been able to stop thinking about that day. He knows that Louis has a girlfriend called Eleanor (Phoebe told him) and that already broke his heart a little. And then he just... The way he looked at him after he said he was gay. That broke Zayn's heart even more. Luckily Louis isnt around much so Zayn doesnt have to see the boy he likes so much whom he thinks is homophobic.  
  
Niall kept telling Zayn to talk to him. Maybe he misunderstood. Maybe Louis had to throw up. Maybe he left something in the car. Zayn did think abouut all that. But if that was the case, how come he never came back in? How come his car was gone when Zayn left to go home?  
This is the first time Zayn has seen Louis since that day almost a month and a half ago. He likes Louis. So much. He cant have him but Zayn has to know if Louis is a homophobe.

  
Zayn was sitting on the sofa when Louis came back downstairs. He had on even less clothes than before. His socks are gone and he's only wearing boxers now. Zayn's heart raced. Louis sat next to him on the sofa, so close that Zayn could smell the BO on him. When was the last time he took a shower? And he smelled faintly of alcohol. Zayn doesnt think Louis is a bad guy. Quite the opposite. His sisters speak highly of him and when Zayn does something they tell him that Louis does it differently and tries to show him. But he's wondered why Johanna doesnt ask him to babysit.  
  
"If you're here, why did your mom ask me to come over?" Zayn asks before he loses his nerve.  
Louis looks at him as if he just insulted him.  
"S-sorry." Zayn says. "Your mom... Whenever I come over, you're leaving and... I just... Sorry."  
Louis slumps back into the sofa, putting his arm around the back of his head.  
"I've got better things to do." Louis shrugs.  
"Like what?" Zayn asks.  
Louis looks at him but before he can apologize,  
"Like fucking."  
Zayn's eyes widen and his cheeks turn pink. He tries not to look down at Louis' boxers.  
"Is that why you're always here Zayn?" Louis says. "Do you not get fucked?"  
"W-what?"  
"When's the last time you had sex? Have you even had sex before?"  
"Uhm... I uhm..."  
Louis laughs. "You havent have you?"  
  
Zayn actually has. Once. Like...a year ago. But why is that Louis' business?  
  
"Do you want to know what its like?" Louis then says.  
  
Zayn opens his mouth to ask what he meant but what came out was a moan. Zayn covers his mouth with both hands, eyes wide. He looks over at Louis but Louis was just smiling. Louis' facial expression changed. He suddenly reached over, took Zayn's hands from his mouth and then replaced them with his own lips.  
Zayn was too shocked to move. Louis dropped one of Zayn's hands and put his own on Zayn's cheek.  
  
"Come on Zayn." Louis whispered on his lips. "You gotta kiss back."  
  
Louis pushed his lips on Zayn's, harder this time. Is this really happening? Is Louis really kissing him? Why? Why is he doing it? Is he drunk? Is he sleepwalking? Zayn could have sworn Louis had a girlfriend.  
  
"Wait," Zayn says softly, pushing Louis back. "Wait. Dont you have a girlfriend?"  
"Who told you that?" Louis sighs.  
"Your sister. She said her name was Eleanor. That you've been together for nearly four years."  
  
Louis doesnt answer, instead puts his lips back on Zayn's. Zayn started to protest but Louis slipped his tongue in Zayn's mouth. His mind went fuzzy. Louis moaned and then Zayn started kissing back. It was a bit sloppy, probably because Louis might be drunk or because Zayn hasnt kissed anyway in a year. They kissed for a good while.  
When Louis pushed Zayn back and got on top of him, was when Zayn snapped out of it.  
  
"Louis... Stop."  
"What is it?" Louis looked at him with lust-blown eyes. "What?"  
"What about your girlfriend?"  
"Dont worry about her." Louis leaned down and began to suck on Zayn's neck.  
Zayn moaned. "I dont wanna...fuck... What...what about your sisters then? Arent they - Oh fuck! Fuck! God Louis!"  
Louis rocked his hips a few times down onto Zayn. Zayn reached his hands up into Louis hair, tilting his head to kiss him.  
"I've wanted to do this...for so long." Zayn says.  
"I know." Louis answers.  
"I thought... I thought you were...like..."  
"Mm. Stop talking Zayn."  
Louis and Zayn rocked against each other for a few minutes. Zayn felt that familiar feeling in his stomach and he knew he was about to come any second.  
"Louis I-"  
"Cum for me baby."  
  
Zayn's moans practically vibrates the whole house it was so loud and shaky. Louis stops moving his hips and drops his head into the crook of Zayn's neck.  
  
"Louis... I've..." Zayn takes a deep breath. "I like you a lot Louis. I think about you all the time and I want to... I just really like you a whole lot."  
Louis chuckles. "I know."  
"How?"  
Louis lifts up and kisses Zayn's lips.  
"You wanna go upstairs and finish this?" Louis asks.  
"What about your sisters? And your girlfriend? Your mom could-"  
"Me sisters are with their dads and my mum and her husband have rented a hotel for a few days."  
"What about-"  
"Do you wanna stop Zayn? I could drive you home right now."  
"God no."

  
Louis grins and takes Zayn's hand, dragging him upstairs to do the you know what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so not good at writing smut but I hoped you liked it anyway.


	9. Could Have Just Talked to Me (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry tries to impress his neighbor in a big (and crazy) way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Liam/Harry Harry/Niall Tom/Lou

_**Narry** _   
_**Could Have Just Talked to Me** _

 

The line has gone deadly silent that Harry thought he had been disconnected. He looked at his phone and saw the numbers were still going.  
“A-are you still there?” Harry asked softly.  
There was a long deep sigh.  
“This really isn’t a joke Styles? Like… You’re not having me on?”  
Harry sighed. “No. I… I’m afraid it’s true.”  
“What the fuck Harry!? Are you fuckin joking right now!? I can’t believe you’d do something like this!”  
“It was an accident Liam!”  
“How the fuck was it an accident!? You can’t call something like this an accident!”  
“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry Liam!”  
“And I can’t believe the reason you did it!”  
“I’ll make it up to you Liam! Please! I just need some time to work things out!”  
Liam sighs. “I don’t… I don’t even know what to say to you right now.”  
“I’m sorry.” Harry says, voice shaky, very near tears.  
"Oh dont give me that bullshit Styles! I'm not falling for it this time!"  
"Liam I-"  
"You do realize that its a 99.99% chance you'll be going to jail right?"  
"Dont say that Liam!" Harry cries, tears now rolling down his face. "I said I'm sorry! I didnt mean to! I'm really really so so sorry Liam! Please! You have to believe me!"  
Liam sighs deeply. "I dont know why you keep apologizing to me mate. You should be calling her parents."  
"I'm sorry for doing this to you too Liam." Harry says despondently. "You and I just started-"  
"Dont. Alright? Just... Just call them and... And we'll talk about this later yeah?"  
"Yeah. I'm... I'm sorry Liam."  
"I know."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_"What are we doing here?" The six year old little girl asks, rubbing her eyes, still sleep laden._   
_"Because you're my daughter now and you're going to live with me from now on." Harry answers, small smile plastered to his face._   
_"What?" The little girl pulls her hand back, eyes widening in shock. "Mummy doesnt want me anymore?"_   
_"No! No thats not-"_   
_"No?" She parrots back, eyes watering, hands coming up to her mouth. "She doesnt? But...but what did I do?"_   
_Harry gets down on his knees and cups her face. "You didnt do anything baby. Your mum doesnt even - she's not-"_   
_"What!?" The little girl screams, pushing Harry so hard he actually falls back on his bum. "If she doesnt love me anymore then I dont love her!"_   
_"No!" Harry hoists himself up back to his knees and pulls the girl into a hug. "She does love you. Dont ever say that okay? Your mum loves you with all her heart."_   
_"Then why did she leave me here? Why am I here? Where is my mummy!?"_   
_The little girl is full on crying now. Harry tries to shush her. Her cries are so loud that they're bound to wake the neighbors._   
_"Luxie, shhh! Please be quiet!"_   
_"I WANT MY MUMMY!" She screams at the top of her lungs that Harry is almost certain his eardrums are near to busting._   
_He holds her tighter and rubs her back soothingly but she just wont stop. Harry sees a few lights being flicked on through the windows. One person actually steps out and looks around._   
_"Lux baby please. Please stop crying." Harry begs. "I'll... I'll get you ice cream! I'll give you anything you want okay?! Just please stop crying!"_   
_"NO! MUMMY! WHERE IS SHE!?"_   
_"Lux I-"_   
_"Nice parenting."_   
  
_Harry snaps his head up. Its the cute blond that lives across from him. He's wearing a blue jumper thats on inside out and backwards, a grey pair on Adidas shorts, black and red polka dotted socks and his hair is matted to his head. He looks absolutely furious. Harry swears he could probably take on an entire army right now._   
  
_Harry's been wanting to talk to the blond for months now. He sees him all the time. Ever since Harry moved in across from him, the blond and himself leave for work at the same time and come back around the same time. He's never said much to Harry. Just gives him a small nod in the mornings when they head out and a smile when they come back. Its not anything, anything at all really, but apparently it was enough for Harry to become infatuated with him. Harry tried talking to him once before when they came back from work but maybe the blond was in a bad mood because he turned to Harry with a menacing expression and growled, 'What the fuck did you say mate?' Harry got so scared. No one's ever talked to him like that before. He didnt know what to do. Harry shook his head so hard, he was surprised it didnt fall off his shoulders. He put his key in the door and rushed inside, slamming it and locking it in case the blond decided to come in after him. He slumped to the floor and cried for a bit._   
  
_He hasnt tried to talk to the blond since. Doesnt even look his way when they leave for work, opting to keep his head down._   
  
_But last week... The blond came home with a man Harry thinks God sculpted himself. His skin was rich and tan, his hair was jet black and it was styled just perfectly, his beard made him seem wiser than he probably was and the smile he wore was nice but nothing compared to the smile the blond was sporting that day. Harry thinks his heart skipped a beat._   
  
_"327 B! Whats up mate!? How are you?" The blond said cheerily._   
  
_Okay. Maybe a few beats. The blond looked absolutely stunning. He was wearing a styled white button up, black skinnies with rip in them and maroon colored boots. His smile was so radiant. Harry wishes he could blow up the sun and put the blond up there instead. He might have to find NASA's number and pitch the idea to them. He looked so happy and sounded so jovial. Harry was at a loss for words. The last time the bloke spoke to him, he was so angry. And now here he is, done a whole 360 on him. Harry opened his mouth to say something (although no words probably would have gotten out anyway) but before he could say anything, the tan bloke with him put his hand on the small of the blonds back and whispered something in his ear. The blond blushed a little and laughed. He opened his door and they went inside._   
  
_The day after they did their daily routine. When the blond came home that evening, he had a little boy with him. He had blond hair just like the blond and big blue eyes like him too. They both looked so happy. They were both laughing so much that Harry couldnt ask if the kid was his. But it must have been. They look so much alike. Harry didnt see the blond for a few days after that._   
  
_Yesterday morning, when the blond emerged from home finally, prepared for work, Harry asked;_   
  
_"I see you like kids."_   
_The blond grinned so brightly._   
_"Oh I love them mate. Got little Theo here and I'm gonna have me a bunch more. Cant resist the little tykes. Always gotta pick up a baby when I see one. They're so tiny and so cute and I just... It warms me heart ya know? Their smiles are so bright, they're always happy no matter whats going on, kids are just amazing little stars. A family man I am. Me brudder calls me Mother Goose because I love kids so much."_   
_"I think Mother Goose just wrote nursery rhymes. Mother Hen is what he should have said."_   
_The blond laughed. Something in Harry fluttered uncontrollably. He was stating a fact not making a joke but it made the blond smile and laugh and for some reason thats all Harry wanted to do now. Make the blond happy. Keep the blond happy no matter what it took._   
_"Do you have kids?" The blond asked after coming down._   
_"N... Uh... yes. Yeah, I do."_   
_"Really? I've never seen you with them."_   
_And holy fuck! The blond watches him?!_   
_"U-uhm... She... She lives with her mum. She uhm... Her mum has a boyfriend and I think she might love him a bit more than me to be honest."_   
_The blond laughed. "Sorry to hear that. Well, best be off to work now. See ya round 327 B."_   
_"Harry."_   
_"What?"_   
_"My name...its Harry."_   
_The blond smiled. "Niall."_   
_Finally. A beautiful name to put to a beautiful face._   
_He turned away from Harry and started to walk down the street._   
_Why did Harry tell him he had a kid?! Why!? He doesnt! He's not even got someone pregnant right now! Though he couldnt really anyway. Blokes cant get pregnant. Probably not on Earth anyhow... What was he supposed to do now?_   
_Harry went to the bar with a few friends later that night. And that when he came up with the most perfect idea. Full proof it is. Absolutely full proof._

 

_Now here they are. Harry blinked a few time. The blond had that same scowl on his face he did when he yelled at Harry two months ago. Harry gulped._   
_"S-sorry?" Harry asked._   
_"Are ya just gonna let your kid cry like this? You're waking everyone up. Its arse o' clock in the morning. I reckon no one is happy about this right now."_   
_Harry blushed and turned away, Lux still screaming in his arms._   
_"I... I dont know what to do. She just... keeps crying."_   
_"Yeah, thanks Captain Obvious." The blond rolled his eyes._   
_"Can... can you help me?"_   
_"What?" He said, raising his eyebrows incredulously. "You... You want me to stop your daughter from crying?"_   
_Harry nodded sheepishly. "You said you were good with kids. I... P-please help me."_   
_The blond sighed heavily and pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes._   
_"Let me get this straight." He says. "You want a total stranger to take your kid and stop it from crying? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"_   
_"You're not a total stranger." Harry smiles softly. "We live across the hall from each other and we see each other everyday."_   
_"Semantics." The blond says, crossing his arms and shaking his head. "That may be true but when have we ever talked? Hung out? Have either of us invited each other over for tea? Gone to a pub together?"_   
_"Y-you've talked to me a few times." Harry says so quietly. A little hurt the blond doesnt seem to remember._   
_"Must not have been meaningful seeing as I dont recall."_   
_And Harry's heart broke a little._   
_"You... you asked me just yesterday if you could meet my kid. You were talking to much about kids and your brother and... Well, here she is."_   
_The blond stared at him for a minute, face expressionless. He sighed heavily._   
_"Fine. Bring her in."_   
_Harry scooped up Lux and rushed inside the blonds apartment. The blond closed his door and turned on the light. Lux was still crying._   
_The blond held his arms out, although his face showed he was a little hesitant. Harry handed Lux over to him._   
_"Hey, hey little princess." The blond said ever so lightly. "Can you stop crying for me?"_   
_"I. Want. My. Mummy." Lux said between cries._   
_"Shh, shh." The blond stroked her hair softly. "Your mum will be here soon yeah? Bet she wouldnt want to see her little princess crying would she? She raised a tough little one I bet."_   
_Lux stopped screaming but the tear s were still falling. She nodded a little. Niall cradled her head to his chest._   
_"Her mum's not dead right?" He whispered._   
_"No." Harry said, shaking his head. "No."_   
_"Okay." Niall looked down at Lux. "What does mommy tell you to do when you're sad?"_   
_"She...she...she says to... to cry... because-"_   
_"Okay, okay." Niall smiles fondly. "What color are your mum's eyes?"_   
_"B-blue."_   
_"Think about your mum's face. Can you do that for me?"_   
_Lux whimpered and nodded._   
_Harry watched on as Niall calmed Lux down. Wow. He really is amazing with kids. Harry smiles fondly and tilts his head a little. He starts to imagine little blond and brunette babies running around in a big backyard, Niall standing at the grill and laughing, a small dog running around with the kids, Harry coming out on the back patio with a plate of uncooked hamburgers, kisses Niall on the cheek and oh. Whats that on Niall's right finger? Looks like... a silver wedding band._   
_Harry jerks up. He shakes his head. Why is he thinking of having a life with Niall? That cant happen. It wont happen. It will never happen. Harry shakes his head a few more times._   
_Niall looks up and furrows his brows at Harry. Why does he keep shaking his head? Is something wrong? What is he thinking about?_   
_"Are you tired Lux?" Niall asks, a smile returning to his face._   
_She nods her head._   
_Niall nods too and stands. "Might want to get her to bed now mate."_   
_"Yeah, uhm... sure. Yeah. Of course." Harry shakes his head for the millionth time. "Right."_   
_"You...dont sound so sure. Are you okay?" Niall asks, concern in his voice._   
_"Yeah of course." Harry nods this time. "Just tired."_   
_"Guess the both of you should be headed to bed."_   
_Niall picks up Lux and hands her off to Harry. Harry starts for the door. Niall opens it._   
_"T-thanks. For helping me." Harry stammers, a blush rising to his face._   
_Niall smiles. "Anytime."_   
_As Harry heads out the door, Niall puts a hand on Harry's bicep. If Harry thought his heart ran a marathon before just laying eyes on the blond, then it must be a rocket ship in outer space right now because he feels so lightheaded. Or...it could be the booze but lets go with Niall._   
_"You reek of alcohol mate. Put Lux in the bed and you sleep on the couch. Cant have a small child like that inhaling that heavy stench. Could get sick or summat."_   
_Harry nods. "Y-yeah. Sorry."_   
_"I... Come...come back tomorrow yeah?"_   
_Okay. What is something thats faster than a rocket can Harry compare his heart to?_   
_"Tomorrow?"_   
_"Yeah. We need to talk."_   
_"Talk?"_   
_Niall rolls his eyes. "Dont keep repeating me. Yes, I want to talk. Something seems... off about this situation. Come back tomorrow. If you dont end up in jail that is."_   
_Harry nods fervently. "Okay. I'll come back tomorrow."_   
_Niall smirks and shakes his head. "Thought I said to stop repeating me. Go take the baby to bed. Dont need her smelling you any more than she already has."_   
_"Sorry." Harry looks down and blushes._   
_"Go."_

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"Is that why you kept begging to take her?" Lou laughed.  
"Yeah. I'm really sorry."  
"Its okay." Lou says, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I mean, its a little crazy. Couldnt you have just talked to him Harry?"  
"I... I tried. But he yelled at me. I thought ya know..." Harry shrugged. "He likes kids much so ... he'd like me. It... It does sound crazy doesnt it?"  
"Yeah. It does." Lou says, slipping her hand from Harry's shoulder. "You really should talk to him. What happened to that Cheshire Cat grin and the Harry Styles charm? Reckon you could've had him in your bed sooner had you used those."  
"I... I dont want him in my bed Lou. I want him in my life. I... I want to be with him. I dont think I... I dont think I've felt like this about anyone before. He makes me... Well, crazy. But a good crazy you know? Like... I dont know." Harry sighs.  
"Mate, just talk to him." Tom says from the couch.

 

Harry knocked on Niall's door and waited. He should be home. He's off today. Its totally not weird Harry knows that. When Harry leaves for work on Thursdays, the blond doesnt leave his apartment the same time Harry does and he doesnt return home when Harry's coming back either. He knocks again when there's no answer.  
The door opens and there stands Niall. He looks stunning. Granted he's only wearing jeans and a black shirt but still he looks magnificent.  
  
"Hi." Harry says, small smile coming onto his face.  
Niall steps aside. "Come in."  
Harry steps inside. He looks around. Everything is so clean and precise. Its like a Better Homes and Garden magazine.  
"Nice place." Harry comments.  
"You saw it last night."  
"I... I know. I thought it was nice last night but I didnt get to say."  
Niall nods. They stand there in an awkward silence for a few minutes. Harry rubs the back of his neck and shifts on his feet.  
"That wasnt your kid was it?" Niall asks suddenly.  
"N-no. I'm sorry."  
Niall scoffs. "I have a feeling you said that a lot today."  
Harry blushes. "I did."  
"Just... Please tell me you didnt kidnap her? Because I-"  
"No! No of course I didnt! I would never do that!"  
"Oh thank god." Niall put a hand to his chest. "I have no idea what I wouldve done if you told me otherwise."  
"Yeah." Harry chuckles. "My boyfriend...well, my ex-boyfriend," Harry's voice goes soft. "He said the same thing. Was pissed at me. He was yelling at me all morning."  
"Well I mean... I probably would have to if I was your boyfriend."  
Harry looked up at Niall and blushed massively. _'If I was your boyfriend.'_  
"What did you do it for though?"  
"I... Its...embarassing."  
"Tell me."  
Harry takes a deep breath. Its now or never Styles. _'Just talk to him.'_  
"I wanted... Okay, I've been wanting to talk to you for months but whenever I tried I froze up. I couldnt speak. You're just so beautiful. You really look like an angel. Your eyes are so blue and sparkling that I lost myself in them. I dont know where or who I am. All I know is that I want to be by your side and I want you to be by mine. You said... You told me yesterday you liked kids so I kind of... begged my best friend if I could babysit her daughter so... I dont know. I thought if you saw I liked kids too and thought I was a family man like you...you'd...like me too."  
Niall stared at him blankly for what seemed like an eternity.  
"You...you did all that so you could...impress me? Is that what you're saying?"  
"M-more or less." Harry blushed.  
"Wow mate." Niall crossed his arms. "You could have just talked to me. You didnt have to go kidnapping-"  
"I did not kidnap her!" Harry yelled.  
"Alright alright." Niall smiled and held up his hands. "Was just a little joke."  
Harry bit his lip and looked down. "I dont like that word. I never want to be accused of that."  
"I'm sorry Harry. I wont say it again. Promise."  
Harry nodded.  
It was quiet for a long time.  
"So... you like me huh?" Niall asked, smirking/smiling, causing Harry to turn completely red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record I would never condone kidnapping.  
> I might have gotten some things wrong about Lux and Lou. Dont know much about them other than their names.
> 
> Also, it may have been complete shit. I was just thinking about Harry trying to pretend he has a kid so Niall would talk to him because Harry saw Niall playing with Theo and he looked so happy... I probably could have wrote this a different way but obviously I'm a shit writer. Sorry.  
> But if you liked it, thanks. =)


	10. Can't Keep Doing This (Zouis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Zouis looking at pics of each other basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Louis/Zayn Louis/Danielle

_**Cant Keep Doing This** _  
_**Zouis** _

Zayn clicks on a picture. Again. He face palms himself.  
"Okay. One more. Then I'll go to sleep."  
He clicks on another picture. Right clicks it and saves it to a folder titled, 'PIC'. He smiles at it for a few moments.  
Then he clicks on another picture.  
"Ugh! One more. Just one more and I swear this time I'll stop."  
And that goes on for about another hour and a half. Clicking on a picture and saving it to a folder called 'PIC'.  
He gets to another picture and he's too tired to keep his eyes open. He reaches out and runs his fingers over the laptop screen.  
"Louis..."

 

Across the city, Louis is lying in bed, his phone held above him. His eyebrows are furrowed in anger and there are angry tears running down the side of his cheek and into his ears. He swipes left.  
"I fuckin hate your stupid face." He says to the phone.  
He swipes again.  
"And this one."  
And again.  
"And especially this one. What the fuck kind of face were you even trying to make?"  
Louis swipes left again. Before he could even swipe to the next;  
"Louis?"  
He freezes for a moment, then he remembers whose there.  
"Yes Danielle?" He lets his phone down.  
"What are you doing still up?" She yawns, turning her whole body in bed to face him.  
"Nothing. Cant sleep."  
She sighs. "Are you looking at pictures of Zayn again?"  
Louis' heart picks up at the mention of his name. He turns away from her.  
"No. Why the fuck would I be looking at pictures of that prick?"  
Danielle smirks. "Okay Louis. Whatever you say. Just make sure and get some sleep okay? You have to pick up your son tomorrow."  
"Yeah. Thanks."  
Danielle turns back over, facing away from Louis.  
Louis waits a while to make sure she's fallen asleep. He unlocks his phone and then looks at the last pic.  
"I hate you." He whispers.  
"Louis."  
"Alright alright."

 

_That night while dreaming, a short girl with dark skin and long braids down her back, goes up to Louis._  
_"You cant keep doing this." She says._  
_Louis' never seen the girl before but he knows exactly what she's talking about. Still his heart races. He smirks and crosses his arms._  
_"Fuck off. I'm never talking to him again."_  
_"He still loves you."_  
_"Yeah right."_  
_"And you still love him. You know you do."_  
_Louis drops his arms. No one's ever asked him or accused him of still loving Zayn and yet here is some girl he's never met telling him how he feels. He wants to correct her, tell her she's crazy and to piss off but... Its true._  
_"Call him. You cant keep doing this."_

 

_In Zayn's dream, he's sat at in his old school's cafeteria with Liam sitting across from him. Liam's mouth is moving but Zayn cant really make out what he's saying but Liam has a smile on his face so Zayn smiles too. Liam's mouth stops moving and Zayn laughs. Liam's face beams like he just won a prize._  
_Zayn looks up and sees a short girl with dark skin and long braids down her back and for some reason he feels like he knows her. No names are coming to mind but he feels in his heart that she's important. Liam looks in the direction Zayn is looking._  
_"Oh. She's pretty. Dont ya think mate?"_  
_"S-sure."_  
_The girls looks over and sees them staring at her. She smiles and waves. Zayn's chest tightens. Why though? Liam smiles widely and waves back. The girl then makes her way over to his table. She stops and stares at Zayn for a while. Zayn keeps trying to think if he's seen her somewhere but he cant place her. He opens his mouth to ask who she is and then;_  
_"Louis says hi."_  
_Zayn blinks and then she's gone._  
_What?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know okay? I just really miss Zouis.


	11. Stripper AU (Narry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Bring out the Desserts!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Niall/Harry  
> Pronounced 'Fire'

_**Stripper AU** _  
_**Narry** _

Every Thursday and Friday afternoon at 4pm for the last five months, he has been coming into the Bakery and ordering a mocha latte and blueberry muffin. Of course it was normal. People had things to do at certain times so they had to get certain things done before then. It wasnt until after about a month that the brunet worker started wondering what it is the 4pm customer did because he wasnt wearing a school uniform nor was he dressed in business attire. He came in completely casually dressed, t-shirts, skinny jeans (or sometimes jorts), and sneakers. He always looked tired so thats why the brunet assumed he went to school or had a job. The brunet asked one day when he had dark circles under his eyes if he had been up late studying. The customer replied that he didnt go to school. Thats when he started wondering what it was he did. Surely if he had a job, he'd be wearing a uniform of some sort right? Where could it be he worked that allowed him to dress casual? Did he have a job at all? Why did he always look knackered?  
  
Month two the brunet started counting down to the second the faux blond customer came in. Four pm. On the dot. Never once has he been late.  
  
At least until month five where he didnt show for a whole two weeks. Was it normal for the brunet to worry something was wrong? Of course it is. Thats just hi being a nice person. He in no way thought the Irish blond was absolutely stunningly breathtaking. No way. He hasnt seen anything on tv about anyone dying. Well, not in this county at least. Other countries yes. Tragic really. Anyway, of the blond wasnt dead, where was he? Did he lose his job? Was it because he dressed casually and not in a uniform? Was he rude to his customers? Somehow the brunet knew that couldnt be true. With eyes like his, he knew he had a pure soul.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

"I havent seen him in two weeks Zayn. I'm starting to get worried." The brunet said to his friend.  
  
They were in the brunet's flat. It was a Saturday night so that meant films and chat. They'd catch up on each other lives ("We talk everyday, why do we need to do this every week?" Zayn had asked him once. "Because Zayn!" Was was he got in response) and then watch films.  
  
The brunet looked over at his dark-haired friend whom was sitting on the other side of the deep burgundy sofa sketching away in his sketch book.  
  
"Zayn! Did you hear what I said?" The brunet slapped the cushion separating them from each other other.  
  
Zayn looked up at the brunet and nodded then turned back to his sketch book. He knew Zayn was lying but he kept talking anyway.  
  
"Does that make me sound like a creep though? He's a customer. We never talk unless I tell him how much his coffee and muffin are or the change he's getting back. I dont know where he lives so I cant be classified as a creep, right Zayn?" The brunet looked over again, Zayn just nodded. "I mean, he could be dead in a ditch somewhere and no one has found his body yet. I dont even know if he has family here. How is he supposed to have a proper funeral?"  
  
"He's not dead Harry." Zayn finally spoke, his voice warm and smooth like molasses.  
  
"No." Harry said shaking his head. "Of course not. Why am I even thinking like that? Of course he's not dead. He's probably...sick! Yeah. He's probably just sick."  
  
A number of reasons went through Harry's head, not one of them being sick. Why did he think of the worst scenarios?  
  
"I think I'll make him some soup for the next time he comes in. Do you think he'd like that Zayn? Or do you think he'd find it odd? He'd find it odd woulnt he? Why would he like a practical stranger giving him soup? He'll probably think I poisoned it or something. But if I dont that would make me a bad person though wouldnt it? He could be really sick and my soup could cure him. I-"  
  
"Why dont you cut off your dick and serve him Balls-ognese."  
  
Harry looked at Zayn incredulously. "What?!"  
  
Zayn finally put dont his sketchbook and turned his whole body to face Harry.  
  
"Why dont you just ask him out Harry? You clearly like him."  
  
"I do not!" Harry screeches. "I dont even know his name!"  
  
"You dont have to know someones name to think they're attractive. Blue eyes this. Blond hair that. I've been listening to this shit for nearly three months now. Gettin real sick of it to be honest mate. Just ask him out already."  
  
"I have not been talking about him for three months!"  
  
"You have." Zayn nodded, going back to his sketchbook. "'Oh Zayn, he's got an Irish accent! You know how much I love Irish accents! He smiled at me when I asked him about his studies! He said he doesnt go to school but oh Zayn his smile! I almost went blind! It was like staring at the sun!'" Zayn went on in a high pitched voice.  
  
Harry picked up a pillow and hit Zayn. "I do not sound like that!"  
  
"'He looked so tired today Zayn. Even more so than usual.'" Zayn went on with a smile on his face. "'I asked him what was wrong but he didnt answer me. His shoulders were so stiff Zayn! I wish I could put some lavender scented lotion on them and rub them until he relaxes. Do you think he likes the smell of lavender Zayn? What if he likes cinnamon instead? Oh Zayn I just want him to Dublin me over and put his Irish dick in my Holmes Chapel.'"  
  
Harry gasped and hit Zayn a few more times, Zayn just cackling loudly. Harry sat back and crossed his arms and put on a pout.  
  
"Just ask him out Harry. Stop being such a pansy."  
  
And Harry does. Want to ask him out that is. Despite Zayn's vulgar words, Harry wanted to get to know the blond a bit more before a dick was put anywhere. He's had a few one night stands before yes but he doesnt want that with the blond. No. For some reason he wanted to know the blond inside and out. And not in a sexual way! Well, maybe down the line....  
  
Harry decided then that he'd ask the blond out whenever he came back in the shop.

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Another week had passed and the blond still hasnt shown his gorgeous face. If Harry wasnt worried before, he definitely was even more so now.  
  
"He still didnt show Zayn! I really think something happened to him! Should I call the cops and send a search party?"  
  
"You dont even know his name, you would be useless in trying to help."  
  
"Hey at least I tried!"  
  
Zayn let out a heavy sigh on the other end of the line. Zayn didnt want to come over because he was "sick". Harry was sure he heard a voice in the background when Zayn answered and telling the person to shush. Whatever.  
  
"You're birthday is in a few days yeah? Have you decided what you wanted to do?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Yeah. Think 'm just gonna stay in. Quiet night with a bottle of wine and watch some films."  
  
"No Harry!" Zayn groaned. "You need to go out! Get your mind of the blond!"  
  
"Nah. I dont feel up to partying. I'm getting to old for that shit Z."  
  
Zayn smacked his lips. Harry could practically see Zayn rolling his eyes. Harry laughed.  
  
"You watched that movie **_once_**. Why the hell - I dont care. Whatever. Harry mate, you should really go out though. If you want to stay inside then thats fine too I guess. Its your birthday."  
  
"Sorry Z." Harry shrugged.  
  
"Listen, I gotta go. I'll call you in the morning."  
  
"Okay. Bye Zayn. Use a condom."  
  
"Shut the fuck up." And with that Zayn hung up.  
  
Where could the blond be though?

*** * * * * * * * * ***

The day of Harry's birthday, it was four pm on a Saturday and he was taking off his apron, getting ready to leave. Four pm is the time he gets off everyday. He just stays an extra five minutes to serve the beautiful blond. Just as soon as he was about to step away from the counter, he heard the bell chime above the door. He sighed. Five more minutes is nothing. He's going to watch films anyway. Uneventful so he's missing nothing. When he turns, he's met with a bright smiling face, blond hair that seems to have gotten blonder and sparkly blue eyes.  
  
"Hey mate!" The blond said, waving a hand.  
  
"Hey, its you." Harry grinned from ear to ear. "I've been worried about you."  
  
The blond tilted his head and his eyebrows dropped into a line. Harry blushed.  
  
"I mean uh!" Harry held up his hand. "Not in a creepy way just! You havent... I havent seen you in almost a month and I thought birds were eating your intestines."  
  
The blond's face turned into a mix of disgust/confusion/anger.  
  
"No I mean! Fuck! Uh... L-lets start over. Hi, I'm Harry. Welcome to Barb's Bakery. What can I get you?"  
  
The blond laughed then, as if Harry had made a joke. After calming down, he ordered the usual. Harry set about making it.  
  
"So," Harry started as he poured the coffee. "Where have you been if you dont mind me asking? Its a bit weird not seeing a regular customer thats all."  
  
The blond smiled and Harry swore his heart was having a marathon run in his chest.  
  
"Maybe you should have said that instead." The blond said. "I was out of town. Went home back to Mullingar for a bit. Me brudder and his wife had another baby."  
  
Harry doesnt know why but he mouthed the word 'brudder'. He turned and grabbed a blueberry muffin and he handed the coffee and it to the blond.  
  
"You're from Mullingar huh? Isnt that football player...whats his name...Neil? N-Noah? Nate-"  
  
"Niall."  
  
"Yeah thats it! Niall! He's from Mullingar too."  
"You watch football?" The blonds eyes seemed to shine even brighter.  
"No, not really. My sister had a crush on him and at one point he was all she talked about."  
"Oh." The blond took a sip of his coffee. "I've met him before ya know."  
"You have? Is he nice?"  
"Yeah. A right laugh that one. I call him Bressie."  
"He lets you call him Bressie? Are you two close enough to give him nicknames then?"  
"Kind of." The blond shrugged. "Its just like, because of our circumstances."  
"Circumstances? Like what?"  
"We have the same name."  
"Bressie?" Harry asks, confused.  
  
The blond laughed again. Harry knows that if people around the world heard it, it would make them stop fighting.  
  
"No silly. Niall. My name is Niall."  
"Niall..." Harry smiled softly. "Thats a beautiful name. Niall."  
"Thanks."  
  
The just stood staring at each other for a moment, both smiling softly. It wasnt awkward and Harry was sort of confused about that. It was almost as if they've done this countless times but its amazing. He could stare into those blue blue eyes all day.  
  
"Well I should-" Niall started.  
"Do you want to go out sometime?" Harry blurted, interrupting him.  
"Uh..."  
  
Harry's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. Before he could apologize;  
  
"Sure." Niall beamed. "I'd love to go out sometime."  
"Really?" Harry asked. "Really?"  
"Yeah. You seem like a nice enough bloke. Aside from you thinking animals ate me up but... Yeah. Sure Harry."  
  
And wow. Harry thought his name sounded just right coming out of Niall's mouth. Like he belonged there. And yes. This time he meant it sexually.  
  
"Should we exchange numbers?" Niall said, pulling out his phone.  
"Do you want to come to my birthday party?"  
The blond chuckled. "Sure why not. When is it?"  
"Tonight."  
"Tonight?" The blonds face fell. Oh no. Is he angry?  
"I mean you dont have to if you dont want. Was that forward of me? Shit. I'm s-"  
"No its not that. I just... I have to work tonight."  
"Oh?"  
"Sorry Harry. Maybe some other time."  
"Yeah. Yeah, no, of course. Some other time."  
  
Before Harry could set some other time, the blond turned and walked out the store. Harry felt like he made him upset. Why the bloody hell did he ask him to a birthday party!? A birthday party! Who still has those!? He's not a child anymore!  
  
"Ahem." Harry jumped. He turned and saw Barbara, the owner of the bakery standing behind him. "As cute as I think you two would be together, who is going to pay for that coffee and muffin?"  
"Oh, uhm..."

*** * * * * * * * * ***

Harry had just gotten home and as soon as his butt hit his sofa, there was a knock at the door. He threw his head back and groaned.  
  
"Who the bloody fuck is it!?" He growled.  
"Potty mouth Styles! You kiss your mother with that mouth!?"  
  
Harry stood. He opened the door to find his best mate Nick on the other side.  
  
"Hey Nick. Whats up?"  
"Whats up is that you're not dressed."  
"Why would I be dressed?" Harry asked, shutting the door after Nick stepped inside.  
"Because I'm taking you out birthday boy!"  
"No you're not. I already told you. I'm staying in tonight."  
"Come on Styles! You only turn 22 once! You need to live a little! YOLO! Come on! Get dressed up now!"  
"Where are you taking me?" Harry crossed his arms. "I will not be left nearly naked out in the middle of nowhere again."  
Nick laughed. "Come on that was gold! And you werent in the middle of nowhere! I left you in my nan's backyard. You were completely safe."  
"Completely safe my left nut! You're nan was a loon!"  
"No she wasnt." Nick laughed again. "I just told her to act like that to freak you the fuck out."  
"Well it worked." Harry huffed. "I'm not doing anything until you tell me what it is you plan on doing to me this time."  
Nick sighed. "Fine. I was just gonna take you out to that new club that opened up. Think its called Fyre. Its supposed to be like only exclusive for celebrities and shit but I got us in. Now lets go Styles!"  
"Thats it? The club and then you bring me straight back home?"  
"Of course of course. I promise."  
Harry nodded.

  
They arrived at Fyre an hour later. Harry had on a silk pale pink shirt, black skinnies and black Yves Saint Laurent boots. How he managed to get something expensive like that with a job at a bakery, no one knows.  
Harry will admit that he was having a good time. That is until;  
  
"And I'd like everyone in the club to say a Happy Birthday to Harry Styles! Congrats mate! If only I could turn back time and be 22 again! Happy Birthday man!" The DJ yelled over the music.  
Harry looked at Nick. Nick was smiling wickedly.  
"What did you do?" Harry asked.  
"You'll see."  
"Harry, could you come up to the stage for us?" The DJ requested. "Come on dont be shy."  
"Nick-"  
"Go on Styles!" Nick said, pushing him towards the stage. "Here he is! This is Harry Styles!"  
"Hey, nice to meet ya lad." The DJ shook his hand. "Having a nice time?"  
"I was." Harry said icily, glaring at Nick.  
  
The DJ laughed. He put his hand on Harry's shoulder and forced him down into the single chair that was on the stage.  
  
"Well its about to get even better."  
"What are-"  
"Music!"  
  
Some R&B song started playing. Harry vaguely recognized it. He's heard Zayn play it before but he cant think of the name.  
  
"Dancers!"  
"Dancers!?" Harry's eyes went wide. "What dancers!?"  
"You're gonna love it Harry, I promise. Nick here said you have a thing for firefighters."  
"Fire - Nick!"  
"Relax Harry!" Nick said. "Happy Birthday!"  
  
The crowd parted and Harry saw two large men walking towards him. They were both wearing fireman trousers and braces. One had a six pack and a Harry chest, a small quiff and a facial hair. With all the hair on his body he still looked like an innocent puppy and at the same time if was cute and sexy. The other had a six pack as well and his skin was like dark chocolate and Harry could tell just by looking at him that his skin was also smooth like silk. Harry could definitely see himself in bed with this man. He had no chest hair or facial hair like the other though. Not that it mattered. He got closer and Harry instinctively reached out and ran a hand over the dark mans chest. Smooth. Just like he though. The man tilted Harry's chin and bent down and pressed a kiss to his jaw, sucking on it a bit. Harry had to control himself and not get a chub in front of all these people. The puppy man then stood in front of Harry and rolled his body a few times. Harry also ran his hands over his abs. The puppy man grabbed Harry's wrist, brought his hand up and placed a kiss on each of his fingers. Harry giggled. He covered his mouth. The two men danced around and on Harry for a bit. When the song stopped, the lighting changed to purple and spotlighted on Harry. The men then took off their trousers only leaving them in red boxers. They stood on the side of Harry, hands clasped in front of them.  
  
"Bring out the Desserts!"  
"Desserts?"  
  
Harry watched as the crowd parted again. A man on the shorter side came walking through. He had a very very nice body. Not like the firemen obviously but nice enough. The tattoo on his chest read, 'It Is What It Is.' Tattoo glanced back and then Harry looked behind him. He saw;  
  
"Niall?" Harry then stood up. "Niall...is that you?"  
  
Everyone turned to the blond. He seemed frozen in place, eyes wide like saucers and if Harry didnt know it was baby oil on his skin, he would think Niall was sweating bullets. Harry took a step forward.  
  
"I thought you said... Is this... Is this your _job?_ "  
Niall opened his mouth slightly and then he turned and took off running.  
"Niall! Niall wait!" Harry called, running after him.  
  
Niall ran into a room that said 'Employees Only.' Harry didnt care and ran after him.  
  
"Niall stop! Please wait!"  
Niall kept running. Wow. The back of this place is pretty big.  
"Niall!"  
  
Niall stopped but only because it seemed to be a dead end. He would have smashed into the brick wall if he didnt stop.  
  
"Niall." Harry panted. "Niall I... Niall I'm sorry. I didnt mean to like...embarrass you. I was just surprised."  
"I... Harry I..." Niall stammered. "I'm... I'm the one who should be sorry."  
"Why? You didnt do anything wrong Niall."  
"Yes! Yes I did!" Niall raised his voice, eyes getting wet. "How do you tell someone you like that you're a ... a fuckin stripper! I'm a _stripper_ Harry, okay!? I didnt have anything when I came here and then I met Louis and he set me up with this job. I... I could have found something else but I didnt. I got attached to the people here so I never left. I... I dont want you to think less of me because of this."  
  
Harry just stared at Niall.  
  
Niall sighed. "You're just like everyone else arent you? You want to fuck a stripper and then leave them like they didnt mean shit to you. I should have fuckin known."  
Niall muttered somethings but Harry was paying no attention. Did he really just say  
  
"You like me?"  
Niall looked up, something like confusion and anger on his face. "What?"  
"You said you liked me. Is that true?"  
Niall smiled and shook his head. "Is that all you heard?"  
"Yes."  
Niall chuckled. "You're an idiot."  
"I'll be your idiot if you want me to." Harry said, taking a few steps towards Niall.  
Niall backed against the wall and looked down. "You...you dont care that I'm...that I do this?" He asked tentatively.  
"No. I would never do anything like that Niall." Harry said softly as if he rose his voice any higher it would spook Niall. "If it makes you happy then I'm happy."  
"Dont...dont just say that because-"  
"I'm not, I swear."  
  
Harry lifted Niall' chin so they were looking at each other. He cupped Niall's cheeks.  
  
"Harry-"  
  
Harry placed his lips on Niall's. No tongues. Just lips touching the others. And Harry has never felt so many butterflies in his stomach or had this many tingles all over his body. And this wasnt even really kissing! This was just a peck of lips! Harry pulled back and set his forehead on Niall's.  
  
"I like you too."


	12. Steal My Girl (Louis)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's friend(girl) has sex with Louis basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Harry/OC (one-sided) - Louis/OC - Harry/Niall (kind of bcuz I cant NOT write Narry in something even if it has nothing to do with them lol)

_**Louis Tomlinson Imagine (pt.1)** _  
_**Steal My Girl** _

I was the new personal assistant to Harry. I’m pretty discreet. I’ve never once seen myself in any of his papped pictures even though I was at that same location with him not moments ago. Over time we had gotten pretty close. Now, Harry and I werent a couple but we did couple things; we hold hands, we talk about things, personal or just his regular jabber, he’s taken me out a couple times, we’ve shared hotel rooms, we even kiss. Tonight was no different than any other night. Harry, Niall and I were in our hotel room watching movies. I was pretty content watching sports with Niall until Harry wanted to watch something else.

“Lets watch The Notebook.”  
Niall and I groaned.  
“What?” Harry smiled. “Its a great film.”  
“Harry, we’ve watched that movie a million times.” Niall said.  
“Lets make it a million and one more.”  
Niall rolled his eyes and put his face in his hand.  
“Y/N?” Harry looked at me, puppy dog eyes and pouty lips, “You want to watch it right?”  
“Uh…” I looked at Niall.  
“Say no Y/N.”  
I laughed.  
“You love that movie Y/N. We watched is a few days ago.”  
“Y/N for the love of god, say no.”  
“Every great love starts with a great story…”  
“Jesus…” Niall said. “Y/N–”  
“You never want to watch films with me anymore Niall.” Harry pouted.  
“Thats because we always end up watching the same thing over and over.”  
“Well they’re great movies!”  
“They are not!” Niall retorted.  
  
They went on and on about The Notebook and other dull movies Harry likes to watch. I sat there and listened to them bicker. Honestly, they act more like a couple than we do. One minute they’re fighting and the next;  
  
“Fine!” Niall said. “Fine Harold. We’ll watch The Notebook. _Again_.”  
“Yay!” Harry pulled Niall into a hug and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
***20 Minutes into the movie..*  
**  
I got up and headed for the door.  
“Babe?” I turned to face Harry. “Where ya goin?”  
“I’m just going to go see what Liam is up to.” I said giving him a smile.  
“The movie just started.”  
“I know.”  
  
Before he said anything else, I turned and left the room. I made my way to knock on Liam’s door but then I heard laughter coming from Louis’ room. I wonder what he’s in high spirits about. I knocked on Louis’ door.  
  
“Who’s there?”  
“Its Y/N.”  
  
The door opened and I was face to face with Oli. I smirked and walked in. Louis, Calvin, Oli, and one of Louis’ bodyguards were here. They were all smoking. Figures. Louis had a half eaten McDonald’s meal sitting in front of him. I sat on his bed next to him and took a fry.  
  
“What are you lads up to?”  
“Just chillin babe.” Louis said. “What are you doing?”  
“Harry is watching The Notebook.”  
Louis sighed heavily. “Again?”  
“Yup.” I took another fry. “Couldnt stay in there a minute longer.”  
“I would have left the second he brought it up.” Calvin said.  
  
Shut the hell up. You dont even know. Harry doesnt even hang around with you.  
I guess I was giving Calvin a dirty look because;  
  
“Y/N?” Louis nudged me. “Whats wrong?”  
“Nothing.” I shook my head.  
Louis took a drag of his blunt. He turned to me and then held out the cigar to me.  
“You wanna hit?”  
“You know I dont smoke.”  
Louis shrugged and put it back to his lips.  
“Harry’s breeding a good girl.” Oli said.  
“Shut the **fuck** up.” I snapped at him.  
“What? It was a compliment.”  
“Just…” I groaned. “Just shut up.”  
  
Louis handed the blunt to Calvin. They talked and passed around the smoke to each other. I sat and finished off Louis’ sandwich. I looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly 2 in the morning.  
  
“Are you boys gonna stay in here til morning?”  
“Why?” Oli asked.  
That had a little salt behind it but I’m not gonna respond.  
“Louis dont you have things to do tomorrow?”  
He took one more drag. “She’s right.” He let out the smoke. “I have things to do tomorrow. Need to get some sleep.”  
“Alright.” Calvin said.  
They said their goodbyes and left. I’m still sat here with Louis.  
“What was that all about?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“Why were you fighting with Oli? What did he do to you?”  
I put my hand up. “Lets not go there.”  
“Alright.” He shrugged.  
  
Louis turned on the tv. I pulled his jacket around me and lied back in bed. We didnt talk for a while.  
  
“It must be hell hanging around Harry and old people all the time.” He suddenly said.  
“What?”  
“The only company Harry has are the elderly. You’re 23 babe. You should have some fun sometimes.”  
I sat up. “Y'know, you shouldnt be hanging around Oli and Calvin. They’re bad boys.”  
Louis laughed. “I know.”  
“No. No you dont know.”  
He put an arm around my shoulder and looked me straight in the eyes and said with the most seductive voice I’ve never heard him use, “So tell me.”  
“Uhm…” My heart raced. Am I actually turned on by that? “Uhm…”  
“Tell me Y/N. What dont I know about my mates?”  
“Louis I–”  
He started to run his fingers through my hair. “Yes Y/N?”  
“Its not just…” I grabbed his hand. If I had let that go on any longer… “Its not just Oli and Calvin. Its the security too. They–”  
“When was the last time you had sex?”  
“Excuse me?”  
“Sorry.” He chuckled. “Thats none of me business.”  
“You’re right, its not.”  
He stood up and took off his shirt. “But from the sound of it, it sounds like its been a while.”  
“What makes you think that?”  
He shrugged. “I can just tell.”  
“Well you’re wrong. It hasnt been that very long.”  
“Who was it with?”  
“Why is that any of your concern?”  
“Well I know it wasnt with Harry. He said he’s never had sex wit ya.”  
“Oh did he?”  
“Yeah. So who was it with?”  
“Louis…uhm…”  
  
I stared at him. His tanned skin, the hair on his chest barely covering the “It Is What It Is” tattoo, his biceps, his barely toned abs… I looked him in the eyes. They were smiling. He was smiling. He stood there, hands on his hips, looking down at me. I swear he’s flexing.  
  
“Louis…I’ve never seen you like this before…”  
“Like what?”  
  
As I said, I was Harry’s personal assistant. I got along well with the other boys but I’ve only seen them with their shirts off and if they had no jeans on they were wearing pants or boxers. Well except Niall. As I’m staring at Louis, I compared him to the times I’ve seen Harry’s body. Harry’s body is great, it really is. But…not like this. Not like Louis’. Louis slowly crawled onto the bed.  
  
“I was right.”  
“About…” I had to swallow. That came out as barely a whisper. “About what?”  
“You havent been fucked.”  
“I have.”  
“Not for a while at least. You’re practically drooling over yourself at me.”  
I looked him in the eyes. “Okay. You got me. Its…been a few months. Maybe even longer.”  
He chuckled. “So how do you get yourself off when you’re in the mood?”  
“What?”  
“Girls masturbate too. Wait, dont they?”  
“Yeah.”  
“So how do you?”  
I didnt know how to respond to that. Not even Harry has asked me questions like this.  
“Louis, I’m a little uncomfortable talking about this with you.”  
“I’m sorry love.”  
  
He turned back to the tv. I continued to stare at him. I cant believe this is what was hiding under him. He’s so small and he doesnt have a healthy diet so you wouldnt really know he’d have an amazing body. I felt my eyes drifting lower. I wonder what his dick looks like. I felt him put his arm back around my shoulder. I looked up at him but he didnt turn away from the tv. I dont know why I did this but… I intwined my fingers in his and scooted closer to him. I did look at the tv for a bit but my eyes lingered. I looked back down at his crotch. He brought his hand up and scratched his thigh…then adjusted his uhm…y'know. He was wearing joggers and I’ve been around Harry long enough to know there was nothing under there. I was so entranced. Louis hand began palming at his dick. It slowly rose up and I watched it. Suddenly it was in front of my face waving. I snapped out of it.  
  
“What?”  
“See something you like?” Louis smirked.  
“Shut up.”  
His phone rung. He picked it up.  
“Hello?” He looked at me and smiled. “Yeah, she’s right here. Okay. Bye love.”  
“Who was that?” I asked.  
“Harry. He said he wants you to come back to your room.”  
“Oh.” But I didnt move.  
Louis stared at me and I stared at him.  
“Arent ya gonna get going?” He finally said.  
“Uh…no. I think…” I looked at the tv. “I think I’ll watch the rest of this movie with you.”  
Ironically, the credits began rolling. Louis laughed.  
“The movie is over.”  
I smiled and elbowed him. “Shut up.” I picked up the remote. “Lets watch another.”  
“Why dont you go back to Harry?”  
“I just…I want to spend some time with you.”  
“Oh do ya?” He chuckled. “Why?”  
“I’ve never spent time with you have I? Not alone.”  
“No.”  
“Well tonight is the night.”  
“Werent you just telling me that I need to go to bed?”  
“Yeah but…”  
“But…?”  
“Lets stay up just a bit longer. Watch a movie.”  
Louis stood up. “Nah.”  
“Why?” I got up on my knees. “Why not?” I whined.  
“Like you said, I have things goin on tomorrow. I need to sleep.”  
He held out his hand. “Come on.”  
I took it and stood up. “But Louis–”  
“We can all chill tomorrow night. I promise.” He gave me a big smile.  
It made my heart flutter. Shit. Why is Louis making me feel this way?  
He walked me to the hotel door. “I’ll see you tomorrow, yeh?”  
“Yeah.”  
  
He pulled me into a hug. I swear it felt longer than it needed to. Or maybe it did it my head…  
  
“Good night Y/N.”  
“Good night Louis.”

*** * * * * * * * * ***

_**Louis Tomlinson Imagine** _  
_**Steal My Girl pt.2** _

Its been a couple days and Louis hasnt said anything to me about that night. I shrugged it off. He was high and I guess I was horny. After going back to my hotel room that night, I climbed on top of Harry and attempted to dry hump him to get some relief but he pushed me off. He said he wasnt in the mood. I did what any normal girl would do in that situation. Yup. Anyway, today is just like any other. Harry has me out doing minuscule things, he’s preparing for his concert tomorrow, everyone is doing something. When I got back to the hotel with the meal Harry had me pick up, Louis was coming out of our room.  
  
“Hey Y/N.”  
“Hi Louis.”  
He smiled. I took a couple steps toward the door but Louis didnt move.  
“Uhm… You wanna get out of the way hun?”  
He suddenly grabbed my wrist and backed me against the wall. “Have ya had sex with Harry yet?”  
At this point, I’m sure my face was red. My whole body was heating up and tingling.  
“N…no. Why?”  
“I thought after that night, after getting you all worked up, you would go and have sex with him.”  
“Well…we didnt.”  
“Mm…” He looked me over and then backed up. “Well I’ll see you later.”  
“Wait!”  
“Yes?”  
“Uh…You…” I took a deep breath. “You said we could hang out tomorrow. Its been two days since then. What happened?”  
“Awh, you wanna chill with me?”  
Why did he say it like that? Now I’m blushing harder.  
“No! I…I just…”  
“Sorry love. Been a bit busy lately.”  
“Oh.” I looked down.  
“But…maybe tomorrow.”  
I smiled. Wait. “You have a concert tomorrow.”  
“After.”  
“Uh…” Harry usually likes being with me after his concerts. “Maybe.”  
He smiled. “Okay.”  
  
I watched him go to Liam’s door and knock on it. He looked at me once more and smiled. The door opened and he walked in. I took a breath. What is this? Why is Louis giving me butterflies all of a sudden?  
  
“Babe?”  
I jumped and turned around. “Harry!”  
“What are you doing?”  
“Nothing! Nothing…”  
“What were you talking to Louis about?”  
“Nothing.”  
He looked down at my hand. “Did you get my food?”  
“Yeah.” I handed it to him. “I’m sorry if its not hot.”  
“Its okay.” He stepped aside and I walked in.  
I took off my jacket and tossed it on the bed. “Where’s Niall?”  
“At the gym.”  
“Oh. Is he coming by later?”  
“Not that he’s told me. Why?”  
I shrugged. “I dont know…”  
  
I sat down and kind of drifted off. I could faintly hear Harry eating and chatting on about something but I was thinking about something else. Someone else. Louis. I’ve never spent any time with him. From what I know he’s a good kid. Sure, he smokes and drinks and likes to party. He tortures Liam and Niall a lot. But overall he’s a nice person. I wonder what he’s like beyond all that. What makes him tick? What song does he like to listen to after getting into an intense argument with someone? What? I felt something hard pressing against my crotch. It felt good. I snapped out of my thoughts to find Harry kissing me and lying on top of me.  
  
“Shit baby..” He moaned. “Uhhnn….”  
“Harry…” I ran my fingers through his hair.  
He bucked his hips into me a few times before falling lax. He rolled off of me.  
“God, I needed that.”  
I sat up and looked at him. “Is this what its gonna be like forever?”  
“What?”  
“Are you just gonna dry hump me to your release? Are we ever going to have sex?”  
“We’ve talked about this. I’m not looking for anything serious right now.”  
“We dont have to be in a relationship to have sex.”  
“I know but…” He sighed. “I’ve been trying to slow things down with my sex life, thats all. I havent had sex in almost six months. Can you imagine how hard my dick is? Every time I look at you, I feel like I’m going to explode.”  
“So you do find me attractive?”  
“Of course. Who said I didnt?”  
“So…what is really going on with us Styles? What is this?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Are we dating?”  
“No.”  
“Then its okay if I have sex with someone else?”  
He stared at me for a long time. Harry sat up and rubbed the back of his neck.  
“I guess… Its not like… We’re not together so… I dont have any right to stop you from fuckin anyone else…if thats what you want.”  
I smiled. “Want to watch a movie?”  
“Uh…yeah. Sure.”  
  
I picked a romance/drama. No. Not The Notebook. Around the middle of the movie, Harry put it on mute and turned to me.  
  
“Who do you want to have sex with?”  
“Why?”  
“I just…I’m curious.”  
“Isnt that kind of personal?”  
“Yeah but we’re…I thought… You can tell me.”  
“I can, but I dont want to.”  
“Y/N I share things with you. Its–”  
“Are you jealous Styles?”  
“What?” He blushed. “No. Why would I be jealous? We’re not dating.”  
“Right. So that gives me all the reason to not tell you.”  
“So if we were dating you’d tell me who you want to sleep with?”  
“Wouldnt that be cheating?”  
“I…Yeah.” He huffed and lied back, unmuting the tv.  
  
I want to tell him if he doesnt want me to, I wont but…I want to have sex with Louis. What am I talking about? Louis may not even want to have sex with me. He could just be teasing me. I got up and started for the door.  
  
“Y/N? Baby? Where you goin?”  
I didnt stop. I went to Louis’ door and knocked. It opened immediately.  
“Hey.” He greeted. “I’ve been expecting you.”  
“Really?”  
“No. I was just about to go to Liam’s. Whats up?”  
“I…I need to talk to you.”  
“About what?”  
I stepped inside and he shut the door.  
“Whats going on?”  
“Why do you keep asking me if I had sex with Harry?”  
“I only asked you that twice.”  
“Yeah but…why?”  
He shrugged. “I dont know. You seemed so infatuated with me that I just thought you’ve never seen Harry in that position.”  
“So…do you…uh…”  
“You havent have you?”  
“Yes. I’ve seen Harry naked.”  
“But you never had sex?”  
“No.”  
“Why?”  
“He said… He said he’s not ready to be in a relationship right now.”  
“You dont have to be in a relationship to fuck.”  
“I know. I told him that. But he insists that we keep this professional.”  
“Professional eh?”  
“He says he wants to be celibate.” I shook my head. “Thats gonna be hard to do with all his late night dry humping sessions.”  
“He dry humps you?” Louis laughed.  
“Thats not funny Lou! Between you and him and fuckin Niall at one point, I’m so sexually frustrated!”  
“What has Niall done to make you sexually frustrated?”  
Did he not hear me say his name too? My heart is racing. Thank god he didnt. I wouldnt know what to say.  
“Uhm…well… After Harry and I dry-humped one night, Niall came to our room drunk. He kissed me and… God, I needed it bad Lou. I tried so hard to talk Harry into having sex but he wouldnt go for it.”  
He smiled at me. A cheeky smile.  
“What?”  
He laughed. “Nothing. Come sit down.”  
I sat on one side and Louis sat on the other. For a while we just stared at each other. I’m pretty positive that I’m red right now.  
“So,” He said, making my heart skip a beat. “Harry’s made it clear to you that this relationship is strictly platonic?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Do you want to be more than friends with him?”  
“I…” His blue eyes are so captivating. “I thought I did. I’m not sure anymore.”  
“Why?”  
“Because he…because of him. He said he doesnt want to have sex with me. He always says we’re just friends. There are moments when we’re so engrossed in each other and I think, this is it. He’s going to ask me to be his girlfriend. And then things will go back to normal.” I sighed. “I’m just his assistant. Thats all I’ll ever be.”  
Louis smiled. “Auhm… You said I make you sexually frustrated?”  
“Y-yeah.” It came out as a whisper.  
“So, do you…you want to have sex with me?”  
I just nodded. He smiled and then put his hand on mine.  
“Lets kiss first. See if something sparks yeh?”  
“Okay…”  
Louis leaned in, put his hand on my chin and brushed his lips across mine.  
“Before I do this…are you 100% positive that Harry said you’ll just be friends?”  
“He did. He did Louis. He did.”  
  
Louis didnt wait another second and smashed his lips on mine. He put his hand in my hair. His kissing is different from Harry’s. Its more rough, sort of like he’s forcing you. I like it though. I put my hand on his wrist and slid my tongue into his mouth. He chuckled a bit and went back to kissing. He suddenly lied me back and got on top of me. I moved my head to the side and he began sucking on my neck.  
  
“I guess there was a spark?” I laughed.  
“There was always a spark.”  
“Mmm…”  
He stopped suddenly. I waited, assuming he was taking a breath.  
“What is this?” He asked.  
“What?”  
“There’s a bruise here.”  
“I dont know. Dont stop Louis.”  
“It looks like…” He raised up and looked me in the eyes, smiling. “Do you have a dom kink?”  
“What?”  
“This bruise looks like finger marks. Do you ask Harry to choke you when you kiss?”  
“What!? No! He’s never done that!”  
“Then what is this? Its not a lovebite.”  
“I dont know. I guess a bug bite. I was itching yesterday. Louis, dont stop.”  
“Do you have a dom kink?”  
“Please…Dont stop.”  
“Begging and I havent done anything yet.”  
“Do something then…or do you want me to keep begging?” I said seductively to him, smiling.  
“Oh baby, yes!” He sat up and took off his shirt. He grabbed my hand and pulled me up too. Quite strong for a little fella.  
Louis held me by the waist and started kissing my neck.  
“Mmm…”  
“Y/N…you have no idea…how long I’ve…”  
  
I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him on the lips. “Please dont make me wait Louis. I get enough teasing from Harry.”  
He smiled. Louis unbuttoned his pants and I took off my clothes. I lied back and Louis hovered over me. Oh god. This is about to happen. I’m about to get fucked by Louis Tomlinson. He slid his tip teasingly over my clit, making me arch my back a little. He kept slidding just his tip in and pulling out.  
  
“Baby please…no teasing. Please.”  
“You’re so wet love.”  
“Fuck yes…” I gripped his arms. “Fuck me Louis. Please. Put it in already.”  
He slid his length in as slowly as possible. This boy. I swear if he–  
“AHHH!” I moaned out.  
Louis suddenly thrust hard up into me. He pulled out and did it again.  
“Fuck!”  
  
He stilled, letting me adjust. He’s got a handsome dick. Not too small. Not as big as I imagine Liam’s would be though. Just a tad smaller than Harry’s but an overall nice size.  
He didnt move for a good bit, even though I bucked my hips up into him, telling him to do something. Louis reached between us and rubbed my clit. Well, its a little friction at least.  
  
“God…baby…”  
“I’m sorry. You just feel so good.”  
“I’d feel even better, ahh, if you move.”  
“I’m sure.” He laughed.  
He leaned down and kissed me. “Ready?”  
“Yes.”  
  
He raised up and pulled out slightly, making me whine at the loss of contact but he slammed right back into me like before. And he kept doing it repeatedly. I can feel him touching every inch of my walls.  
  
“Fuck Louis!” I said. “Oh god…yes! Oh my god dont stop!”  
He leaned down and kissed me again while laughing. “You’re loud in bed.”  
“I’m…I’m sorry. You just feel…its so good.”  
We didnt say anything more after that. Just lots of grunts and moans. Louis slowed down a bit and dragged his cock in and out. The fucking teasing again…Then–  
“UHHNNn!”  
  
He found my g-spot. He smiled menacingly and jutted his tip against it. Fuck. Louis thrust in again and hit nothing but my g-spot. It didnt take long for my legs to start shaking. Louis grabbed my leg and wrapped it around his waist, a new angle created. Oh my god.  
  
“Louis…oh fuck…LOUIS!”  
“Fuck…say my name. Say it again.”  
“Louis…Louis…”  
  
He started staggering so I knew he was close too. Louis bit his lip and closed his eyes. He thrust in sloppily but made sure to hit my sponge every time.  
  
“Fuck…Uhhn…ahhh!”  
  
I came and Louis was still thrusting. His face was red now. I know he wants to come so bad.  
  
“Come baby. I wanna feel you.”  
He groaned. “Fook!”  
  
Then he collapsed on top of me. I giggled and put my fingers in his hair. We didnt move for a while. He stayed limp inside of me while I played with his hair.  
  
“Y/N,” He finally said.  
“Yes Louis?”  
“I…” He raised up and looked me in the eyes, smiling. He leaned down and pecked me on the lips. “Nothing.”  
  
He looked down at us connected. He slid in and out a few times. I was still sensitive and it hurt a little but I didnt tell him to stop. He gave one particular hard thrust and pulled out.  
  
“FUCK!”  
  
Then there was banging on the wall.  
  
“Are you done!? I’d like to go to sleep!” It was Niall.  
  
Louis and I looked at each other and laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-posted from my tumblr page


End file.
